The Crook and The Assassin
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 2.1 of "Unforgivable" series. Sara Lance and Leonard Snart attempt to rekindle the spark between them as they travel through time and battle the Legion of Doom.
1. The Chicago Way

**This story is tied to my previous work, called "Unforgivable". This spin-off story is following the canon storyline of LoT Season 2, but there will be a few changes, such as Captain Cold, and will feature mostly moments between him and Sara.**

 **Based on the timeline in "Unforgivable", Leonard Snart returned to the Legends before episode 2x08 - "The Chicago Way" - so that's where I start. BTW Lisa Snart is part of the Legends in this story, at least temporarily (Chapter 8 of "Unforgivable").**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback helps me keep going.**

 _Before the mission..._

Leonard and Sara were currently in Sara's quarters, playing a game of cards.

"This is nice," said Sara.

"What is?" asked Leonard.

"This," answered Sara, gesturing to him, herself, and the cards in her hands. "I really missed this."

"No one to play cards with?" asked Leonard.

"No one who is even interested to play cards," replied Sara.

"Well, glad I could entertain you," said Leonard.

Leonard was focusing on his cards, until he caught Sara staring at him with a smile on her face.

"What?" asked Leonard.

"I'm just really glad you're back," said Sara.

Leonard's lips curved into a half-smile. Before they could continue their game, they can hear commotion in the cargo bay.

"Oh, now what?" complained Sara.

Sara and Leonard head to the cargo bay, along with Jax, only to find Nate and Ray sparring. Nate was in his steel form while Ray was wearing the new suit he created. Their sparring session, however, created a mess as all the crates and cases are scattered all over the place.

"Hey!" shouted Sara. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just, uh, sparring," answered Nate.

"Yeah, he's helping me calibrate the new suit," said Ray.

"Last time you decided to spar, you wrecked my cargo bay," said Jax, gesturing to the mess.

Nate laughed a little and was about to hi-five with Ray, until Sara spoke.

"Hey! Don't make me come down here again," warned Sara.

Sara shoots an "I'm watching you" gesture at the two boys before leaving with Leonard and Jax. Nate and Ray started mocking Sara, repeatedly saying "Don't make me come down here" in a funny way. Unfortunately, Sara heard them and came back.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Nate and Ray stop. Sara points a finger at them before leaving, joining Leonard.

"My, my, if looks could kill, I would've been dead before the Oculus," said Leonard.

Sara smiled in response.

"How can a criminal like you be so charming?" asked Sara, still smiling.

"You don't have to be a prince charming to get the girl," replied Leonard.

Sara couldn't stop smiling. Seeing Leonard alive again was enough, but hearing his usual sarcastic and snarky comments made her even happier.

* * *

 _During the mission..._

The Legends were currently at Al Capone's club, looking for Eliot Ness. The boys were sitting down and drinking while the girls were dressed as waitresses.

Amaya serves Leonard his drink.

"Why, thank you, miss," said Leonard, playing along.

"My pleasure," replied Amaya sarcastically. "I notice that Sara is really happy to see you."

"Well, she and I were pretty tight earlier this year," said Leonard.

"It's more than that. I can tell," said Amaya. "She loves you. And, I assume, you love her."

"That's a pretty big assumption, Ms. Jiwe," said Leonard, taking a sip of his drink.

"The way you look at her. The way she looks at you. It reminds me of myself and Rex," said Amaya.

"I am truly sorry for your loss," said Leonard sincerely. "Once we find the son of a gun who took him away, I'm gonna make sure you get your revenge."

"You're pretty compassionate for a criminal," said Amaya.

"Yeah, well, having Sara in my life does that," said Leonard.

"But you're happy," said Amaya.

"Traveling through time with an assassin who can kill anyone simply with her looks? Definitely," replied Leonard.

 _"That's sweet of you, crook," said Sara through the comm-link._

"Eavesdrop much, assassin?" replied Leonard with a smirk.

Amaya couldn't help but smile. She was happy for the both of them.

* * *

 _After the mission..._

Leonard decided to check on his sister, who was currently in her quarters, watching a movie.

"What do you want, Len?" asked Lisa.

"Can't a brother just check on his sister for no reason?" replied Leonard.

"If you're going to lecture me about being reckless, forget it," said Lisa. "It's not like you're any different."

"True," said Leonard. "At least Mick knows when to not behave like an animal."

"Len, I didn't come here because I wanted to be a hero," said Lisa. "I came here looking for a new game."

"And that game is 'shoot and loot'?" questioned Leonard sarcastically.

"Hey, if you're not happy with my productions to this team, you can just drop me off back to Central City," said Lisa. "What did Sara do to you?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" asked Leonard.

"You're still the same brother I love, except you're less reckless and nicer to others," said Lisa.

"The only thing that's changed about me is that I'm following a different path," said Leonard.

Lisa sighs and rolls her eyes. "Gideon, shut the doors."

Gideon did as Lisa said and closed the doors, locking Leonard outside.

"Rude," said Leonard with a smirk.

...

Sara was at the bridge, piloting the ship. The others were either at the library, in their quarters, or the cargo bay. Sara wasn't gonna be alone for long. A certain criminal wearing a blue coat decided to keep her company.

"You look tired," said Leonard.

"Fighting a speedster and two former members of the League of Assassins can do that," replied Sara.

Leonard sits down and says what he wanted to say to her. "I asked Stein about Malcolm's offer. I'm surprised you resisted."

"Len, I miss my sister, yes, but I have responsibilities as a Legend," said Sara. "That includes not messing with time."

"Admit it, Sara. A part of you was tempted by that offer," said Leonard.

"I can't lie to you about that," admitted Sara. "If you were in my position, would you have accepted Malcolm's offer?"

"Hard to say," said Leonard. "Before Mick, before I hopped on this tin can, Lisa was the only light in my life."

"I can tell," said Sara. "You two dis each other, poke fun at each other, but you still love each other."

"Your sister, Laurel. What was she like?" asked Leonard.

"She's... strong, smart, and always responsible, even when she breaks the law as the Black Canary," said Sara.

"Sounds like you two aren't so much alike," said Leonard.

"Believe me, there were times I'm sure she wanted to kill me, literally or metaphorically," said Sara. "But that's why I love her."

"Yet, you passed up an opportunity to live a better life," said Leonard.

"Like I told Malcolm, I'll take a nightmare that's real over a dream that's a lie," said Sara.

Leonard whistles in response. "Captain Sara Lance sure has more steel in her soul than I remember."

"Well, this time travel stuff isn't just to give us a job. It helps us understand ourselves," said Sara. "Being captain of this ship, it's a big job. Sometimes, I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"Well, it's either you, Stein, or me," said Leonard. "You're more qualified than any of us."

"But you did well in the last mission," said Sara. "Doing things the criminal way. You leading us along the way. I might as well name you co-captain."

"Tempting, but I think I'll leave the captaining to you," said Leonard.

Sara smiles and looks at Leonard. "I'm really glad you're back with us."

"More specifically, with 'you'?" guessed Leonard, knowing that is what Sara wanted to say.

Sara simply responds with a bigger smile.

 **I'm sorry if there's no kiss. Don't worry. I'll work on it. I just hope this was a good start.**


	2. Raiders of the Lost Art

**This is just the aftermath of the battle in the junkyard. Remember the conversation between Sara and Jax in 2x09? Well, in this chapter, it's Sara and Leonard, but it will more than just about losing Rip. Like I said, these are mostly moments between Sara and Leonard. This story is not much for actually telling a story. I'm saving that for my own version of the Season 2 finale. Until then, enjoy the Captain Canary moments.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I always appreciate it.**

 **Special thanks to thecrooktomyassassin and Darkness032 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

The Legends have just escaped the Legion of Doom after an all-out fight in a junkyard in Los Angeles. They managed to escape with a piece of the Spear of Destiny and the Askaran Amulet, but Rip Hunter, who they just reunited with, was abducted. Despite Sara wanting to go back for him, the Legends chose to leave 1967.

As the Waverider rode through the timestream, Sara sat in the cargo hold in despair, holding the piece of the Spear of Destiny in her hand. All she could think about was Rip. They finally found him, but they lost him again. She fears they may never see him again, especially considering the company he's surrounded by at the moment.

She was no longer going to be alone when a certain thief decided to drop by. Said thief had a deck of cards in his hands. She knew what that he wanted to play another round. However, she was too depressed.

"Not in the mood," she said.

"There was little to no chance we would ever get him back, you know that, right?" said Leonard.

"Yeah," admitted Sara sadly.

"But that doesn't mean you have to sit here and beat yourself up for something that isn't your mistake," said Leonard.

"It is my responsibility as captain to make sure that everyone gets back on this ship. Everyone," said Sara, emphasizing the second "everyone". "And I failed."

"We got a piece of the Spear of Destiny and the Medallion. You call that a failure?" questioned Leonard. "Darhk, Merlyn, and their speedster friend have nothing."

"They have Rip," said Sara. "We lost him, Snart, again."

"Not for long," said Leonard. "We've known each other for a while now and I've learned a lot about you since we met. One of them is that you don't give up. When you have your eyes and mind set on something, you're unstoppable. Those who stand in your way, God help them all. We'll find Rip one day, Sara, and we're bringing him home."

Leonard was about to leave the cargo bay, until Sara said something.

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

Leonard turns around and says, "A promise. A prophecy. Call it what you like. I'm a man of my word, Sara. You know that."

"You have a lot confidence, I appreciate that," said Sara.

"No matter how many times I fail or succeed, I never lose my flare," said Leonard. "When you fail, you don't wallow in self-pity. You learn from your failures and keep standing. It's part of the reason why I have such a reputation as a thief."

"Even if you get caught, you're the same son of a gun who loves doing what he does best," said Sara.

"If you're trying to flatter me, assassin, it's working," smiled Leonard.

"Only because you seem to be helping me stand up," said Sara. "Rip was more than just my captain. He was..."

"Your friend," interrupted Leonard. "I may not have the best experience in friends, but I think I can tell when one is really attached to someone. You and Rip respect each other. Kinda like how I respect you."

Sara cracks a smile. "You really have a way with words, crook."

"Guilty," replied Leonard.

"How many times have I told you that I'm glad to have you back?" asked Sara.

"So many that if I had a dollar for every time you said it, I could buy a house for the two of us," replied Leonard.

Sara laughs a little, amused.

"Do you really think we can make it there?" asked Sara.

"I thought we were talking about Rip," said Leonard.

"We were, but..." Sara paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts together. "I remember what you said before you died. You were wondering about what the future holds for me... and you... and me and you."

Leonard's smile grew wider, remembering that day.

"I knew you were serious back then, but I'm only now realizing how serious you really are," said Sara.

"We'll cross that road after we get Rip back," said Leonard. "Don't want one of our friends absent for the wedding."

"You're really sure we can make it?" asked Sara.

"The only way it's not going to happen is if one of us or both of us are dead," said Leonard.

Sara smiled again. Leonard seemed really sure about what he wanted for his future. She, on the other hand, wasn't sure what she wanted for her future. Being a Legend has been an honor, but when it comes to settling down with someone, the only person she can think of is Leonard Snart.

"You really think I can get a hang of this whole captain thing?" asked Sara.

"I don't 'think' you can. I 'know' you can," said Leonard. "If none of us can bring Rip back, you can."

Sara smiles once again. The man standing in front of her seems to be her only source of light when she falls deep into the darkness. For a thief and a master criminal, it's strange to call him that. She didn't care. To her, that's what he was.

Sara puts her hand behind his head and pulls him closer until his lips crashed into hers. Leonard didn't resist and allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

Jax comes downstairs to check on Sara, only to see that she was having a "moment" with Leonard. He decided to walk away as quietly as he could.

Sara and Leonard knew someone walked in, but they didn't care. All they cared about was this one moment.

 **What do you think? This time, there is a kiss. Hope you loved it.**


	3. Legion of Doom

**I thought maybe Leonard should interact with other characters besides Sara. Since the subplot of "Legion of Doom" starred the Stein family, I thought maybe I can write about Leonard bonding with the father and the daughter. So, to put it simply, Captain Canary is taking a back seat in this chapter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I'd appreciate it very much.**

Leonard Snart was currently making a few tweaks to his Cold Gun in the cargo bay. Just when he thought he can have a peaceful time, someone shows up. He expected it to be Sara, but when he turned around, he saw someone else. It was Stein's daughter, Lily.

"Little Miss Stein," greeted Lily.

"Mr. Snart," greeted Lily politely.

"Please, call me Leonard," said Leonard. "So, what brings you here? Want to learn about the Cold Gun?"

"Actually, I was just gonna sit here until we make it back to Central City," said Lily.

"You and your old man doing alright?" asked Leonard.

"We're good now," said Lily.

"Tough, isn't it?" asked Leonard. "Knowing that you never existed until just last month?"

"Very, but I can pull through," said Lily. "My dad loves me. I love him. What else matters?"

Leonard cracks a smile.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Let's just I'm a little envious," said Leonard. "Stein's proud of you because you're one hell of a genius."

"Your father never proud of you?" asked Lily.

"No matter how good of a criminal I am, he was never proud," said Leonard. "But I never cared if he was. I'm my own man."

"Honestly, it's still feels strange to be talking to you," said Lily. "From what I've heard, Leonard Snart is one of the baddest criminals in Central City."

"Is that what they say about me? I'm almost touched," replied Leonard.

Someone else decided to come down to the cargo bay. This time, it was Sara.

"Hey, Lily," greeted Sara.

"Captain," greeted Lily.

"You're very polite. I can appreciate that," said Sara.

Lily smiled in response.

"Hey, crook," called Sara. She takes out fifty dollars in cash and gives them to Leonard.

"Thanks, assassin," replied Leonard, taking the cash from Sara's hand.

"Did you two make a bet or something?" asked Lily.

"I bet her $50 that someone on board is gonna slip up the info that you're an aberration," said Leonard. "And someone did. Mick."

"I guess there's still some criminal inside you," commented Lily.

"There will always be a criminal in me, kiddo," said Leonard.

"But we wouldn't want him any other way," said Sara.

Leonard and Sara exchanged smiles. Lily looks back and forth between them and quickly realizes what their stares meant.

"Are you two..." She paused. "An assassin and a criminal. Now I've seen everything. I'll, uh, leave you two alone."

Lily decided to return to her father so Sara and Leonard can have some alone time.

"She's a good kid," said Leonard.

"Should I be jealous?" joked Sara.

"Oh, I doubt you should be," replied Leonard.

* * *

After Lily was returned to Central City 2016, Stein was heading to the galley for a drink. When he enters the room, he sees Leonard Snart testing his Cold Gun on a few bottles of beers. His gun cools them without breaking them. The smile on his face tells Stein that it's working the way he expects it to.

"You don't mind if I have one of those, do you?" asked Stein.

"Knock yourself out," replied Leonard.

Stein grabs one bottle, opens it, pours it on a glass cup, and drinks it.

"A little too cold, but it'll do," said Stein. "I assume you're making changes to your weapon."

"Just wanted to make sure this gun is perfectly calibrated. Need to make sure I can adjust the power to the right level depending on the situation," said Leonard.

"Nice to know you're deciding to be careful with that weapon," said Stein.

"Careful ain't got nothin' to do with it," said Leonard.

"Of course," replied Stein, not at all surprised by Leonard's response.

"So, Lily told me she's cool with the whole aberration thing," mentioned Leonard.

"She's my daughter. Aberration or not, she's a part of my life," said Stein.

"I'm sure she was happy to hear that," said Leonard.

"She is," said Stein. "Why the sudden interest in my relationship with my daughter?"

"She's a lucky girl," said Leonard. "Great life, great career, great father."

"Ah, I see," said Stein, realizing what Leonard is really trying to say. "I think we can both agree your father is... well..."

"Worst father in history?" said Leonard.

"Nice to see you take no offense in it," replied Stein.

"I'm the one who fired a cold blast straight into his heart. I think that alone tells you how I feel about him," said Leonard.

"At least you have a sister you care for and cares for you," said Stein.

"That's a problem with her," said Leonard. "She cares only about me and herself, not the team. Do I have to remind you about what happened in Los Angeles?"

"Turning that security guard into a golden statue, yes, I do remember," said Stein. "But I'm sure she'll warm up to the rest of us."

"I doubt it," said Leonard.

"I can tell that underneath that kleptomaniac persona and love for chaos is a kind, gentle woman. I have faith she will adjust to the team," said Stein.

"Thanks for sharing your confidence," replied Leonard sarcastically.

"I understand family has never been an easy part of your life," said Stein.

"Understatement," said Leonard with dry sarcasm.

"But it never is easy," said Stein. "We have to accept the hardships and difficulties when it comes in family and we must push through no matter how challenging it is."

"Wise words from a wise old man," replied Leonard stoically.

"Remember, Mr. Snart. You're not your father. You're your own man. Only you know the right way to deal with family," said Stein.

Stein leaves the galley so Leonard can think in peace. A small smile appears on Leonard's face as he thought about Stein's words. He heads to the bridge and sees his sister Lisa chatting with Sara. From the looks of it, they were getting along pretty well.

"Not sure you can be a hero, train wreck, but that doesn't mean it's impossible for you to be," said Leonard softly.

 **Again, if you're confused why Lisa is here, this story is tied to my story "Unforgivable", where Lisa Snart joined the Legends for a brief time.**

 **Anyway, I hope this was an okay chapter. I'm really trying my best.**

 **Next chapter: "Turncoat"**


	4. Turncoat

**In my version of "Turncoat", Leonard and Lisa join Mick to protect Washington. I know I could've replaced Jax's role in the episode with Snart, but I think Jax should keep his part. His rage against Rip was the strongest part of that episode.**

 **Instead, I'm just gonna write Leonard's reaction to the news that Sara "died". This takes place during the Christmas party. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I always appreciate feedback.**

 **Special thanks to LarielRomeniel for the most recent review.**

The Legends were enjoying their Christmas dinner. They ate turkey, drank some champagne, and told a few jokes, some funny, some were not. However, someone was missing from the party.

After receiving a gift of ruby slippers from Nate, Amaya noticed Leonard Snart leaving the room. Seeing the Sara was too busy cutting the turkey, she decided to approach the ex-crook herself.

Amaya finds Leonard at the brig by himself, having a glass of champagne.

"You look mad," said Amaya.

"I expected the assassin, not a JSA girl scout," said Leonard.

"Well, she's too busy having fun," said Amaya.

"Like you are with Nate?" said Leonard with a smirk.

Amaya grinned with embarrassment, remembering the night she and Nate had together in the woods.

"It doesn't take a genius or a love expert to see the sparks between you two," said Leonard.

"I prefer we keep this between us and Nate," said Amaya. "It's none of their business."

"Agreed," said Leonard. "Kinda makes me miss myself and assassin being subtle with our bond. Not having the team know made it a lot simpler and more fun."

"And yet, she tackled you at Jitters," reminded Amaya.

"I guess she missed me too much to remember the subtlety between us," said Leonard, drinking the remaining liquid in his glass with an angry look on his face.

"You're mad at Rip Hunter, aren't you?" guessed Amaya.

"He killed Sara, and after everything they went through together," growled Leonard. "The next time I see him, I'm gonna freeze his hand off."

"Why make him suffer first?" asked Amaya.

"That's what makes it fun," said Leonard. "Make him wish for death."

"I don't know if Sara would approve," said Amaya.

"I don't need her approval," said Leonard.

"You're really sure about that?"

Leonard and Amaya turn around and see Sara standing by the doorway.

"I should probably get back to the party, give you two some space," said Amaya.

As soon as Amaya left, Sara shuts the door so she and Leonard can be alone. He was still looking down on the floor with the angry expression she saw when she came in. She steps in front of him and looks into his eyes.

"Hey, look at me," she said. "I'm here. I'm alive."

"Doesn't change the fact that Rip, our so-called friend, killed you in spite of everything," said Leonard.

"You should've seen Jax," said Sara. "I've never seen him so angry at anyone like that instead of Stein."

"Yet, you stopped him from killing Rip," said Leonard.

"It's Christmas, Leonard," said Sara. "I couldn't let Jax turn himself into a killer on the most beautiful time of the year."

"Don't expect me to listen to you when I see that son of a gun again," said Leonard.

Sara puts her hand on Leonard's shoulder and says, "Hey, I know that you're mad at Rip. I'm a bit mad at him, too, but it's not Rip. The Legion corrupted him. I agree that we shouldn't go easy on him next time, but killing Rip won't solve problems."

"And what if he kills someone else and we can't bring him or her back?" asked Leonard.

"I've never seen this kind of anger in you before," said Sara.

"Be glad I wasn't there to see you die," said Leonard.

"I understand how it feels to want revenge on someone who killed someone you care about," said Sara. "When I heard that Damien Darhk killed my sister, all I ever wanted was to kill him before he killed her."

"So, why didn't you?" asked Leonard. "Gideon told me you were on a one-woman manhunt for Darhk before I came back."

"Laurel wouldn't want me to waste my life on vengeance. She would want me to move forward," said Sara. "Just like I'm moving forward with you. I'm alive and I'm happy, being with you."

"Cheating death seems to be your specialty," commented Leonard.

"You cheated death, too," said Sara.

Leonard smirked for a second before dropping it.

"Leonard, it's okay to be afraid. Fear makes us human," said Sara.

"Last time I ever felt like this was when my old man put an explosive in my sister's head," said Leonard. "I had to everything my old man told me, even if I didn't like it, just to keep her alive. She's the only family I have besides Mick before I became a Legend. If anything happened to her..."

"But she's alive, and, not to mention, you killed your old man," said Sara.

"If you're wondering if I had any regrets, I don't," said Leonard.

"I don't blame you," said Sara. "But I think it's time you stop worrying about what could've happened to me and focus on what's happening right now. It's Christmas, Leonard. We should enjoy it."

"You mean right now?" asked Leonard.

Sara smirks. "Gideon, lock down the brig."

" _As you wish, Captain Lance,_ " said Gideon.

Gideon locks the doors to the brig. Sara and Leonard grab each other and kiss. Sara takes off Leonard's coat. Leonard kept his lips on Sara as he helped her get the coat off himself. Leonard put his arms around Sara. Sara put both her hand on Leonard's cheeks, pulling him closer.

* * *

Later that evening, Leonard was finishing the last of the remaining champagne on the dinner table.

"Anything you want, sis?"

Leonard turns around and sees his sister Lisa standing by the door, arms crossed and one ankle tucked behind the other.

"I just wanted to say congratulations... again," said Lisa.

"You were listening in, weren't you?" guessed Leonard.

"This ship isn't that big, Len," said Lisa. "So, wanna complain about my insubordination in the last mission?"

"Actually, no," said Leonard. "Your recklessness actually proved useful today. We saved the President and helped Mick get himself a monument in his own name."

"I could get used to this whole hero thing after all," said Lisa.

"By being yourself?" questioned Leonard. "I won't judge. It's not like Mick changed his ways on the battlefield, either."

"Still the same brute we know and love," said Lisa.

"We can always rely on him to start the fire," added Leonard.

"Are you sure we should really be doing this, Len?" asked Lisa. "As much I love this time travel stuff, I kinda miss wrecking the streets with you."

"Believe me, there's always a part of me that longs for the good old days of Captain Cold, one of the worst criminals of Central City, but like I said before, Sara's my life now," said Leonard.

"Makes me wish I could be under a mistletoe with Cisco right now," said Lisa.

"I can arrange that. We have a jump ship, you know," said Leonard.

"Don't stress yourself. It's Christmas," said Lisa. "I'm just happy to kick some butt as a holiday treat."

"Good to know," said Leonard with sincerity and sarcasm.

"Well, I gotta get some shut eye," said Lisa. "Goodnight, jerk."

"Train wreck," replied Leonard with a smirk.

 **I hope this was good enough. I try my best.**


	5. Camelot3000

**I was gonna quit on this story because I feel like it wasn't attracting enough attention, but I've decided that I don't want my "Unforgivable" series to be with one incomplete story, so I'm finishing this. I'll try, at least. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

Sara and Leonard stayed for a while in 2017 after Savitar's defeat, leaving the rest of the Legends to fix some of the aberrations throughout time. They returned to the team soon enough, continuing their hunt for the Spear of Destiny. While Sara is trying to get over the revelation that the Laurel Lance who betrayed her is a doppelganger, Leonard has been quiet and mostly scowling at nobody. Everyone preferred to leave him alone, except for the captain.

"Ship's not the same without Lisa, isn't it?" said Sara.

"After all we've done for her, she still chooses the criminal life," said Leonard.

"Should that be a surprise?" joked Sara.

Leonard turns and glares at the former member of the League of Assassins, forcing her to drop her joking smile.

"I'm sorry," said Sara.

"Don't need your pity," said Leonard.

"I think you do," said Sara. "I kinda miss her. Not just because she's a girl and it's nice to have on here on the ship but because she was fun to have around."

"Agreed," said Leonard. "The little train wreck knew how to liven things up in her own unique way."

"Remember when she caused Mick's beer to explode?" Sara relived the memory with a smile and a laugh. "Now, that was funny."

"And she left evidence incriminating Raymond. Poor boy got a bruised eye from their little encounter," said Leonard, smiling from the memory as well.

"If we ever get back, I'm sure you can talk some sense into her," said Sara.

"The thing about the Snart family, we have a unique kind of stubbornness. It's nearly impossible to break," said Leonard.

"You're not giving up on her, are you?" asked Sara.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think of her now," said Leonard.

"She's your sister. I'm sure a part of you is telling you try again when you get the chance," said Sara. "Now, c'mon. Let's check on Lily Stein's science project. We need to find the rest of the spear and fast."

* * *

 _After the mission..._

In Camelot, Sara was chatting with Queen Guinevere. Leonard watched from the distance, drinking a glass of whatever knights drink in 507 A.D. It wasn't pleasant, that was for sure. Just ask Mick. He wasn't fond of the way Sara was looking at Camelot's queen. To say he was jealous would be cliche but true. Leonard would probably say that the way Sara looks at Guinevere makes him feel uncomfortable.

"Looks like you have some competition," commented Nate.

"Real hilarious, leper," joked Leonard.

"Historically accurate attire," said Nate, tired of everyone comparing him to a leper.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Leonard.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't make a scene," said Nate. "She is the queen, after all."

"Don't worry, commoner. I know better than to aggravate a lovely lady," said Leonard.

"Wait, are we talking about Sara or Guinevere?" asked Nate, confused.

"Who says I'm not talking about both?" joked Leonard.

"You have a strange sense of humor," said Nate.

"Get used to it," said Leonard.

"I think it's wonderful," said Nate. "You and Sara, I mean. You two seem to really love each other."

"We haven't gotten to the point where we can say that to each other," said Leonard.

"Looks to me like you're both way past the point," said Nate.

"I'm not one for cliche love words, Heywood," said Leonard.

* * *

Leonard Snart was at the brig, watching the incarcerated Rip Hunter, whom the Legends have previously captured back in Camelot. Rip sat there saying no word and showing no emotion, while Leonard was looking at the Waverider's former captain with anger and contempt. He still couldn't believe that the once noble Rip Hunter has become this ruthless murderer, even if the Legion of Doom did mess with his mind. Rip looks up and sees how the former criminal was looking at him.

"Ms. Lance is alive, isn't she?" said Rip disrespectfully.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," growled Leonard.

"Very protective of her, aren't you?" questioned Rip. "You two were always pretty close. I can tell by the way Ms. Lance felt when you perished at the Oculus."

"You have no idea how she felt," said Leonard.

"How are you still alive, Mr. Snart?" asked Rip curiously.

"None of your business," said Leonard. "The point is, if you ever kill Sara again, I'll freeze you until you crack into a million pieces."

"That's nearly the same threat young Jax said to me," said Rip.

"I'm warning you, Rip," said Leonard angrily.

"You can threaten me all you want, Mr. Snart," said Rip, not feeling any fear. "When I get out, you will all perish."

"I'd like to see you try," said Leonard. "Just remember, if you ever get out, I won't hold back, not on Sara's or anyone's life."

"I'm really surprised to see you care so much," said Rip. "To think, I remember you caring only about looting wallets from unsuspecting bystanders."

Leonard glared at Rip one more time before leaving the brig. He knew that the Brit was trying to rile him up, so he knew he had to stay "cool" no matter what.

* * *

Leonard returned to the bridge to find a familiar person on the driver's seat. Sara.

"How's your talk with Rip?" She asked.

"Just gave him a warning," said Leonard.

"That you'll kill him if he kills me again?" guessed Sara. "I know you, remember?"

"Sometimes, a little too much," said Leonard.

"He's never getting out of that cell," said Sara. "I'm sure of it."

"You better be," said Leonard. "I'm still aching to point my gun at him and pull the trigger."

"We'll get him back someway," said Sara confidently. "Whatever the Legion did to him, we can reverse it."

"Wishful thinking, Ms. Lance, but I appreciate that about you," said Leonard, smirking at her.

Sara smirks back at him.

"So, should I be worried that you've taken a fancy to good old Guinevere?" asked Leonard, speaking in his usual snarky tone.

"Uh... I don't... I-I-I meant," stuttered Sara.

"Don't think you can ever hide from her how you stare at a pretty woman, Ms. Lance," said Leonard.

"Pretty? Should I be the one jealous?" joked Sara.

Leonard smirked again, amused by the assassin. Another reason they love each other is that they can amuse each other in their own special way. Leonard with his snarky, sarcastic comments. Sara with her dark but admirable sense of humor.

"You don't have to worry," assured Sara. "I just thought she was hot, that's all."

"Raymond would agree," said Leonard. "I heard he scored a kiss."

"Well, then he's lucky," joked Sara.

"You really had me worried, assassin," said Leonard.

"I can meet the most beautiful girl or the most handsome guy in history, and you'll still be number one on my list," said Sara, assuring Leonard that her heart still belonged to him.

"Prove it," said Leonard.

Sara takes off her jacket and gives Leonard a ferocious kiss, which he returned. She was about to take his jacket off, but he grabbed both her hands.

"Let's not do that out here," said Leonard.

"Your quarters tonight?" suggested Sara.

"Well, I did promise you'd get your everyday sessions," said Leonard.

"I was afraid at first that you're not that kind of lover," said Sara. "You were always that smooth-talking, kiss-a-girl-gently kind of guy."

"Well, if we're gonna make whatever this is work, I'd have to up my game," said Leonard, smiling at his lovely assassin.

"I love you," said Sara.

Leonard's smile dropped a bit in surprise.

"What about you?" asked Sara.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?" replied Leonard, not ready to tell Sara how he really feels about her.

 **I'm not really proud of this one, but I am trying my best. You like it?**


	6. Land of the Lost

**This story is running on fumes at this point, but I'm just trying to make my way to the last two episodes, where the real good stuff happens.**

 **A/N: I made a little re-edit in the previous chapter. I was so reluctant about continuing this story that I forgot to drop a reference about Lisa leaving the Legends. I hope you already know why Lisa was part of the Legends in my "Unforgivable" universe.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Special thanks to Steve993, LarielRomeniel, godspeed 251, and Aragorn II Elessar for the recent reviews.**

After Sara and Jax journeyed into Rip's subconscious to restore his mind, the former captain of the Waverider has been welcomed back to the Legends. After putting on his trademark brown trench coat, he arrives at the bridge where the rest of the team is.

"Welcome back, captain..." said Martin, being the first to approach the Brit. "... Mr. Hunter."

"It is good to be back, Martin," said Rip.

Rip and Martin shake hands.

"Dr. Palmer, very nice to see you again," said Rip, facing the former CEO.

"You know, you nearly ruined Star Wars," mentioned Ray as he shook Rip's hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Rip, feeling guilty about it.

Jax was looking down with his arms crossed. Clearly, he has mixed feelings about facing the man who murdered Sara right in front of him. Rip, meanwhile, takes a look at the ship's condition.

"The Waverider looks to be in pristine condition," said Rip, admiring Jax's skills as an engineer.

"Yeah, well, she's holding up pretty well," said Jax, smiling at Rip for the first time in a long time.

"I liked you better when you were killing people," said Mick.

"I see some things haven't changed in my absence," said Rip, both glad and disturbed by Mick's side comment.

Rip moves on to Amaya.

"Ms. Jiwe, I had the honor of serving alongside your compatriots, including Dr. Heywood," said Rip. "He spoke very highly of you."

"Well, this crew speaks very highly of you," said Amaya, shaking Rip's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rip," said Nate, shaking hands with Rip. "For real, this time."

"Well, everyone is being very uncharacteristically pleasant," said Sara. She looks at Rip and says, "But we're hoping you know where the final piece of the Spear of Destiny is."

"I do," said Rip. "It's with Dr. Heywood. 1970."

"Wait, there's just one person who hasn't welcome you back," said Amaya, looking at Leonard, who was keeping his distance from the others. "Snart, don't be rude. Just shake the man's hand."

Rip slowly approaches Leonard, a little worried that his hand in Sara's recent death may still be affecting Captain Cold's behavior towards him.

"I am truly sorry for everything I have done," said Rip regrettably.

"I know," said Leonard. "Welcome back, Rip."

Reluctantly, Leonard shakes Rip's hand. Sara smiled at him, happy to see him accepting Rip back to the team.

* * *

Leonard was in the galley, lamenting on whether or not to drink the glass of scotch in his hand. In the end, he decided to put it down.

"Not easy, is it?"

Leonard turns his head to see Amaya entering the galley with a small smile on her face.

"Having the man who is responsible for Sara's second death back on the ship, definitely not easy," said Leonard.

"But he's back to normal now," said Amaya.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a very forgiving person, if you haven't noticed," said Leonard.

"Trust doesn't seem light your strong suit," said Amaya.

"Kudos to Vixen for being able to read people," commented Leonard.

Amaya smiled again, slightly amused.

"But I'll move past it," said Leonard. "Like you said, Rip's back to his old self."

"I'm sure Sara would appreciate that," said Amaya. "That second ring on your finger, it's an engagement ring, isn't it?"

Leonard looks at the second ring on his finger, worn next to the one he wore as a reminder of a failed heist.

"As far as Sara knows, it's my latest score," said Leonard.

"When are you planning on asking her?" asked Amaya.

"Still planning on that," said Leonard. "I have a saying. 'Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan.' I'm just trying to make sure this proposal goes smoothly, in my own way."

Amaya sits down next to the former criminal.

"Well, if you ask me, you should consider proposing soon," said Amaya. "I don't mean to sound negative, but any day on this ship could be your last. You did die once, after all. So did she. You should make your move fast before it's too late."

"Sounds like Ms. Teammates-Shouldn't-Fraternize is getting all soft on me," commented Leonard.

"I guess it's not really such a bad thing," said Amaya. "Friendship, it's beautiful. I have to cherish this team while I'm still here."

Leonard smiles and says, "Ever wondered what would happen to Nathaniel once we're done? Like you said, you're not gonna be on this ship for long."

"I've been thinking about that," said Amaya. "But I guess I just decided that I should treasure what we have while it lasts."

"That bad, huh, Ms. Jiwe?" asked Leonard.

"Very, Mr. Snart," replied Amaya.

"You two look so cute."

Leonard and Amaya see Sara smiling at them from the doorway.

"Have I met my competition?" joked Sara.

"Just fraternizing, assassin," said Leonard.

"Can we talk?" asked Sara.

"You know I can never say no to you," said Leonard.

* * *

Leonard and Sara talked in Sara's quarters over a game of cards.

"I'm really proud of you," said Sara.

"For what?" asked Leonard.

"For not punching Rip," said Sara. "And for bonding with Amaya. You two look like brother and sister."

Leonard's face dropped at the mean of the S word. Sara was quick to realize what she did wrong.

"I'm sorry I said that," she apologized.

"That's okay," said Leonard. "Amaya's a really special girl. I'd be lying if I said she isn't like a sister to me."

"Well, that's good," said Sara. "Maybe she can help you work on talking to Lisa when we get back to 2017."

"You really believe I can still do it, do you?" asked Leonard.

"You're Leonard Snart," complimented Sara.

Leonard smirked again. Sara knew the right words to make him feel positive.

"Sara," called Leonard.

"What?" asked Sara.

Leonard was gonna say something, but he hesitated. After a sigh, he simply says, "You're a truly rare bird, Ms. Lance."

Despite knowing that Leonard was hiding something, she smiled anyway. These words may just be to cover the truth, but he said them sincerely and out of love. If only he can say the three words, she hoped. She had already said them to him. She can't help but feel eager to hear him say the three words that would escalate their relationship to new levels.

 **I'm sure you've noticed that I've been writing a few scenes about Leonard and Amaya. Well, considering the role reversal between Leonard and Mick that will be coming in my version of the Season 2 finale, a convincing friendship between these two is necessary. I'm not just gonna gloss it over. I wanna show it.**


	7. Moonshot

**If you've been following the timeline of my "Unforgivable" series, you would know that this episode takes place before Chapter 60 of the story the series is named after.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Steve993, Aragorn II Elessar, and DragonEmperor999 for the recent reviews.**

Mick was drinking beer in the galley. It was his third bottle. Call him an alcoholic, but you it's debatable whether or not he's better or worse when has too much to drink.

"A bit too much, don't you think, Mick?" questioned Leonard.

"Just trying to get the whole signing thing out of my head," said Mick.

Leonard smirked in amusement. He can remember listening to Mick and Stein singing to the employees of NASA as a distraction so Jax can do his part of the mission. He admits that Stein had a wonderful voice, but Mick, however, not so much. Although, he wasn't so bad, he admits.

"Well, if you ask me, you're not as horrible a singer as I thought," said Leonard.

"I don't care," said Mick. "I'm never doing that again."

"I'm really surprised how far you've come, Mick," said Leonard. "Seems like yesterday, you would've burned everyone in their sleep if they ticked you off..."

"I still would," said Mick.

"But now, you walk by their side like they're your family," said Leonard.

"I stayed with them because you died," said Mick.

"And yet, here I am and you're still here," said Leonard.

"We're partners, aren't we?" asked Mick. "We stick together. If you want to stay here and get laid with Blondie, I'll stay."

Leonard feels like a proud brother. Just last year, he and Mick were fist-fighting in the ship's prison cell. Now, they were both committed to the Legends and their mission to save time. Mick may still be the same idiot from the past, but his heart has clearly been turned for the better. The fact that his death motivated the pyromaniac to stay with the Legends only made him even prouder.

* * *

Later that day, Leonard sits in his quarters, listening to "Dancing in the Moonlight" by King Harvest. He had a soft spot for the classics, as he would say to others.

"Catchy song," said Sara, who was standing by the doorway. " _Dancing in the Moonlight_ by King Harvest, 1972. You have a very distinct taste in music."

"I got a soft spot for the classics," said Leonard.

"I can tell," said Sara.

"I'm assuming you came here not just to talk about music," guessed Leonard.

"Actually, that's all I want to talk about," said Sara.

Sara sits down on the bed next to her boyfriend.

"It's just that I never heard you sing before," said Sara. "I'm really curious. Can the infamous Captain Cold sing a tune?"

"First of all, drop the 'captain' part of the name. We both know that title belongs to you," said Leonard. "Second, I'm not really much of a singer."

"So was Mick, but Stein said he didn't sound bad," said Sara.

"Why is this so important to you?" asked Leonard.

"I just want to know more about you," said Sara. "Please. For me."

Leonard looked into Sara's eyes. She puts on a pout, begging him to sing for her. He smiled because she looked adorable when she pouted. He could still say no even to a face like that, but he didn't want to make her sad.

"What do you want me to sing?" asked Leonard, reluctantly agreeing.

"I want you to sing something from your heart," said Sara. "Gideon, play some slow, romantic music."

" _As you wish, captain,_ " said Gideon.

Gideon started playing slow, romantic music in Leonard's quarters. Sara scoots closer, eagerly waiting for her favorite crook to break into song. Leonard looked into her eyes as he thinks of the lyrics in his head.

 **Leonard:** _Seems like only yesterday  
I was carving my own way  
Just a boy without a plan  
Who believed made his stand_

Sara smiled. Not only was Leonard singing, but he sounded great. Instead of the snarky, sarcastic tone she was used to, he sang with a soft, beautiful tone.

 _Then I met someone  
Who became the one  
Someone not like anyone  
The greatest score I've won_

 _A stone heart just like mine  
You keep me in line  
Remind me of who I'm supposed to be  
No matter what I think of me_

Sara rests her head on Leonard's shoulder and holds his hand as she continued to listen, clearly loving his song.

 _I'm your crook, you're my assassin  
My cold heart you somehow thawed  
Never have I let someone win  
A pretty bird I love to see_

 _My beautiful Canary_

Sara's smile grew wider. She was touched by every word Leonard sung to her. It only showed her more how much she meant to him.

 _I'm your crook, you're my assassin  
You warm my frozen heart  
Your beauty alone can kill  
Makes me surrender my will_

 _As long as you're by my side  
I won't ever have to hide  
The man that you believe I can be  
No matter how bad I think of me_

 _I'm your crook, you're my assassin  
I make the ice that you can slice  
You slay me with only your eyes  
You keep me warm in the night_

 _You are and always will be  
My Canary  
My beautiful Canary_

Leonard stopped singing, but the music kept on going. Sara knew there was only one way to make this moment perfect. She grabs him and drags him to the floor before planting her lips on his. Leonard did not fight back. She was an assassin impossible to defeat. All he can do is surrender to her might. Her kisses were fierce and he, as much as he hated to admit, was powerless against them. All he can do is let her slay him with her love.

 **I love musicals, so you can tell why I wrote this.**

 **One thing. Did you catch the sentence, "Leonard has a soft spot for the classics?" It came from Injustice 2 Captain Cold. I thought it would be a fun nod, if any of you have played the game, that is.**


	8. Fellowship of the Spear

**In this chapter, an answer will be given to the question, "Why did Leonard Snart join the Legion of Doom?" I'm hoping you won't be disappointed. By the way, (SPOILER ALERT) Mick Rory is dead at this point, just in case you didn't read "Unforgivable." This chapter takes place "after" that story.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to DragonEmperor999, Steve993, Captain Canary96, and Aragon II Elessar for reviewing the previous chapter.**

The Legends travel to the Vanishing Point to steal the final piece of the spear from the Legion of Doom. They split up and use the pieces they have to locate the last one.

While searching, Leonard stumbles into the place where he "died". The remains of the Oculus. He can remember it as if it was yesterday. Mick was gonna sacrifice himself to witness the destruction of the Time Masters. Believing that he still needs to live to make up for his mistakes, Leonard knocks him out with his Cold Gun (again) and decides to take his place in destroying the Oculus.

"Leonard?"

Leonard snaps out of his daydream when he heard the voice of the woman he loves.

"Are you okay?" asked Sara.

"This is the very same place I sacrificed myself," reminded Leonard. "To think, Mick volunteered to finish the job. But it doesn't matter now. He's not with us anymore."

"I miss him, too, whether you can believe it or not," said Sara.

"Flash once said that when it comes to time travel, stopping a catastrophe will only result in another to replace it," said Leonard. "Allen brought me back, and time chose Mick to take my place in the afterlife. Instead of a noble sacrifice, he was killed in cold blood, pun intended."

"Killer Frost is dead, Leonard. Mick's been avenged," said Sara.

"And yet, I don't feel satisfied," said Leonard.

"Because you weren't the one who avenged him?" guessed Sara.

Sara walks closer towards Leonard and gives him a hug, attempting to cheer him up. She then kisses him on the lips, hoping it would help as well.

"I know you miss him a lot, but right now, we have other things to worry about," said Sara. "This is a heist. We have to steal the piece of the spear from the Legion. Think you can do that?"

"Whatever you say, captain," said Leonard, walking away.

Sara was surprised by her boyfriend's attitude. She knew he was hurting, but to speak disrespectfully towards her, someone who he spends every night with, was a clear sign that he was hurting way more than she thought.

* * *

With the spear whole once again, all that was left was to destroy it so no one can ever use it, especially since it uses anyone's deepest desires to persuade them to use it. There was only one thing that can aid in its destruction. The Blood of Christ. The Legends travel back to World War I to ask the help of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, or J. R. R. Tolkien for short, in locating the Blood of Christ. Leonard poses as a Hun and stands by at a German base camp to wait for the other Legends to retrieve Tolkien.

However, Leonard's focus was disrupted by the arrival of a certain Mick Rory, whom he believed to be a hallucination. He ignores him as he waited for an order.

"You're just gonna ignore me, Len?" asked Mick.

Leonard answers the question by ignoring him.

"This isn't you," said Mick. "Playing hero."

"I ain't playing," said Leonard. "I'm just being the man my future wife believes I am."

"I may be dumb, but isn't the lady supposed to be wearing the engagement ring?" replied Mick, noticing the sparkling object on Leonard's finger. "Why are you doing this, Len? What's so important about this Token guy."

"Tolkien," corrected Leonard. "Find him. Find Sir Gawain. Find the Blood of Christ. Destroy the Spear. Simple."

"Why destroy the Spear? I thought all you cared about was the biggest score," replied Mick. "What did that blonde chick do to you?"

Leonard ignores him again, just as he received a call from Rip through his comm-link.

 _"Mr. Snart, steal us an ambulance, will you?" ordered Rip._

"No problem," said Leonard.

"Why are you taking orders from those idiots?" asked Mick.

"It's not an order. It's a simple instruction," said Leonard. "And yes, there's a difference."

"You used to be the boss, Leonard," said Mick. "Yet, here you are, answering to them instead of the other way around."

"Why are you hear?" asked Leonard.

"To remind you of who you are," said Mick. "You think you're a hero? You're not. You'll always be the same punk kid I saved in juvie."

"Yes, I seem to remember you saying that exact same line one time," said Leonard.

"Uh, when?" asked Mick, confused.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're dead," said Leonard.

"With the Spear, I won't be," said Mick. "C'mon, Snart. Do what you do best. Steal it from them. You and I can be a team again."

Leonard closes his eyes and turns his head away from the thug.

"I must be losing my mind," said Leonard.

"What, you think I'm just some illumination?" asked Mick.

"Hallucination," corrected Leonard. "And yes, I do. Why else would a dead man be here?"

Annoyed, Mick punches Leonard in the face. To the ex-thief's surprise, he felt it. The right side of his face hurt.

"Still think I'm a halumination?" asked Mick.

Instead of correcting Mick, Leonard lets his "deceased" partner walk away. All he can do now is wonder if Mick was real or not. The pain on his face certainly felt real.

* * *

Tolkien takes Rip, Leonard, Nate, and Ray to a church to search for clues left behind by Sir Gawain on the whereabouts of the Blood of Christ. Leonard finds a golden chalice. If he were still the same man he was before he joined the Legends, he and Mick would sell it to gain a fortune. Nate takes it from him and shines it against the light, which gave him clues as to where to look next. While Tolkien reads the inscriptions, Nate finds a damaged column, obviously weakened due to the war.

Nate kicks it and breaks it, revealing the corpse of Sir Gawain inside. Ray notices engraving on the shield that the corpse was holding. Before they could read it, a voice echoed off the walls.

"Now, that's pathetic."

Everyone turns their heads to the direction of the voice. Appearing in front of their eyes is a tall young woman with long, wavy brown hair, sporting a black leather jacket and armed with a gun that is decorated with the color of gold.

"Lisa," said Leonard. "What are you doing here?"

"Mick couldn't reason with you, so I thought I'd do it myself," said Lisa.

"You're supposed to be at Iron Heights," said Ray.

"I don't remember being at Iron Heights," said Lisa.

"You shouldn't be here, sis," said Leonard.

"And you shouldn't be siding with these 'heroes', bro," said Lisa. "You know, when they told me that you and Mick became, what do you call it, 'Legends', I didn't believe them."

"Them who?" asked Leonard.

Another person walks into the room. Damien Darhk.

"If that's not an entrance line, I don't know what is," commented Damien, complimenting Lisa's entrance line.

"You son of a..." Leonard was cut off when Ray grabbed his arm, preventing him making a move on Darhk. "You traveled back in time and took Mick and Lisa before the Legends."

"And told us how you're going to the destroy the Spear," added Damien.

"Thanks for the tip, bro," said Lisa.

Rip, Ray, and Nate look at Leonard suspiciously.

"What is he talking about, Snart?" asked Ray.

"Mick came to me. I thought he just a figment of my imagination," explained Leonard.

"Oh, no need to defend yourself," said Damien, trying to convince the Legends that they have a traitor. "Well, actually, you do. Angriff!"

A fight breaks out between the Legends and an army of Huns recruited by Damien Darhk. The Legends manage to escape.

* * *

Back on the Waverider...

"So, Mick's alive and he's working for the Legion, as well as Lisa," said Sara, recapping what she's been told.

"Maybe it's not just Mick and Lisa, huh, Snart?" questioned Jax suspiciously.

"What exactly do you mean, kid?" asked Leonard.

"You told Mick our plan on destroying the spear," said Ray.

"Didn't knew he was real," said Leonard.

"Regardless whether Mr. Rory was a hallucination or not, the fact that you told him speaks of something," said Stein.

"Speaks what, professor? Tell me," dared Leonard.

"I think what Professor Stein is implying that if you were to choose us and bringing Mr. Rory back to life, you would choose the latter," said Rip.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Leonard.

"That's enough," said Sara. "We'll worry about this later. Right now, we have to find where the Blood of Christ is before the Legion does." She faces Leonard and asks him for a private moment.

...

"What were you thinking?" asked Sara.

"I think I understand you're all thinking," said Leonard. "You all think my loyalty is compromised."

"I understand that you miss Mick," said Sara. "But just telling our plan to a 'hallucination'..."

"I'm aware of my blunder, captain," said Leonard. "I don't need you to lecture me about loyalty. You really think I'd side with the Legion?"

"If it means getting Mick back and Lisa as the supportive sister you wish for, maybe," said Sara. "But I have to believe that the man I love would never turn his back on us, on me."

"I still sense the doubt in your voice, Canary," said Leonard.

"You've been down in the dumps ever since Mick died," said Sara. "I know what it's like to lose someone and to want that person back. I understand the temptation, but you can't give in to it."

"Easy for you to say. Your sister's back," replied Leonard.

Once again, Leonard's tone offended Sara. Is this how she was like when she was so desperate to kill Damien Darhk and bring Laurel back?

"We better go. Don't want Darhk getting a hold of the blood now, do we?" said Leonard.

"Len, if you want to assure me that you're still committed to this team, I need you to tell me something," said Sara, holding Leonard's face with both her hands affectionately. "Tell me that you love me."

Leonard looked into Sara's eyes. He can see the love in her eyes, begging him to tell her how he truly feels about her. Leonard didn't know how to say it, even if he was aching to say it. However, there were too many emotions in him to just let it out simply. In the end, he grabs Sara's wrists and removes her hands from his face.

"Now's not the time, Sara," said Leonard.

Leonard walks away, leaving Sara both saddened and cautious.

* * *

The Legends arrive at No Man's Land, where the Blood of Christ is located. Rip and Tolkien provide a distraction by persuading both sides to initiate a ceasefire so Sara, Leonard, Nate, and Amaya can walk to the middle of the field and find the Blood of Christ without any interference. Using the Spear of Destiny, they found the ditch where the Blood of Christ is.

Sara gives Leonard the spear as she picks up the box containing what they've been looking for.

"The Blood of Christ."

The Legends turn their heads to see who the voice belonged to. They see Damien Darhk, accompanied by Lisa and Mick.

"I must admit, negotiating a ceasefire in the middle of a war, pretty impressive," said Damien.

"Now, hand over the Spear," said Lisa. "Unless all of you want to be golden statues to be salvaged by both parties."

Lisa and Mick both aim their guns at the Legends, including Damien, who was armed with a futuristic laser gun.

"Looks like your quest is over, captain," said Damien.

"Not yet," said Sara. "Leonard, give me the Spear."

When Sara attempted to take back the Spear, Leonard moves it away from Sara's position, expressing his refusal to obey.

"What are you doing?" asked Amaya.

"What you all think I would do," replied Leonard.

"Hey, c'mon, buddy. We're your friends," said Nate.

"Friends? Since when?" replied Leonard bitterly.

"Lenny doesn't have friends, but he has a sister," said Lisa. "What do you say, Len? You and me..."

Mick growled at the young woman.

"... and Mick," Lisa corrected herself. "We can change our lives. Be a family again. All we need is the Spear. With it, we can even see mom again."

Leonard felt his heart ache in a good way when Lisa mentioned their mother. How long has it been since he thought about her? A long time, to be honest. Is it possible that he can finally have the family he's always wanted?

"I died, didn't I?" asked Mick, having been informed of his fate. "Did they care? I doubt it. Did they care when you died? Or did they care about you at all?"

"Leonard, don't listen to them," pleaded Sara.

"You're better than this," said Amaya.

"No, he's not," said Lisa, trying to make sure her brother listens to only her. "They may trust in you, believe in you, but one little slip up is all takes to make them distrust you, to treat you like who you always were. A crook."

"He may be a crook, but he's our crook," said Sara. "Leonard, please, just give me the spear."

"Ever since CCQuake, you've all been throwing shade at me," said Leonard.

"That's not true," said Amaya.

"Then why would you all assume that I would turn on you so easily?" questioned Leonard. "Is it because of my past? The fact that I'm still the crook you've read in the papers? I make my own decisions, if you must know. So, I'm making one right now."

Leonard walks towards her sister, who smiled at him as he came closer. He chose the Legion of Doom.

"Nate, steel up," ordered Sara.

"Do that and you and the animal chick die, but we still keep the spear," said Damien, daring them to make a move as he kept his gun up.

"Which we can use to make a lot of good changes," added Lisa. "For us."

"Snart, don't do this," pleaded Amaya.

"Come with me, Amaya," said Leonard. "This way, we both get what we want. We can change the fates our both our families."

Amaya would be lying to herself if she wasn't tempted by this offer, but she's no war criminal.

"Never," she answered.

Leonard faces his sister and says, "Hope you have a getaway plan, sis."

"You taught me well," said Lisa, taking out a futuristic grenade.

Lisa activates the grenade, throws it high, and it detonates where the Allies and Germans are tending to the injured. Believing it to be an attack, the two parties started throwing punches and shooting guns again. While the Legends take cover, Eobard Thawne zooms in and takes Damien, Mick, and Lisa away.

"I'm sorry, Sara," said Leonard. "I wish this day would've gone differently."

Thawne takes Leonard away before more words can be exchanged. Sara calls for Jax to bring the Waverider down and save them from being killed by the ongoing onslaught.

* * *

The crew of the Waverider were depressed and angry at the same time. Depressed because they failed to destroy the Spear of Destiny and failed to show Tolkien that humanity doesn't have to be defined by the war. Angry because Leonard Snart, the man they trusted and welcomed back when he was miraculously resurrected, betrayed them. Sara was the most affected by his betrayal. She thought he loved her, but maybe that was just a girl's dream. He never even said the words to her. Maybe what they had wasn't so special to him after all, she thought. She spent the rest of the day locked in her quarters, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Meanwhile, at the Vanishing Point, Malcolm Merlyn returns with the Calebros Manuscript, which is what's needed to activate the Spear. Every member of the Legion of Doom put their hands on the Spear as Malcolm begins reciting what's written in the manuscript. As the Spear glowed and prepared to change reality, Leonard was beginning to think about what he had done. Did he do the right thing? Was forsaking his love for Sara worth finally getting the family he wished he had? He didn't have time to think further when the Spear began to do what is was created for.

 **I know this is heartbreaking, but you all knew this was coming. Surprised by Lisa joining the Legion? Well, Leonard Snart is a more complex character than Mick, so I knew that the Legion recruiting Mick would not be enough to persuade him to join the Legion. After all, unlike Mick in canon, Leonard has a special someone in this universe. Sara. What could convince him to turn on the Legends, especially the woman he loves?**

 **Family.**

 **Next: Doomworld**


	9. Doomworld

**Doomworld has come. How does Leonard Snart feel about betraying Sara and joining the Legion?**

 **Be ready. You're about to meet mama Snart.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Captain Canary96 and Steve993 for reviewing the previous chapter.**

Central City Bank has just been robbed by none other than Captain Cold and Heat Wave. After exiting the bank, Heat Wave started shooting his Heat Gun at police officers trying to arrest them.

"Not necessary, Mick. We got what we wanted," said Captain Cold.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Heat Wave

Three cops showed up with their guns up. Suddenly, they were all shot in the back by another cop.

"All clear, Mr. Snart," said the cop.

"He's on your pay roll," guessed Heat Wave.

"Half of the CCPD are on my payroll," said Captain Cold. "I thought that it would change things for the better. I could've just made the entire police department corrupt, but then what's the fun in that?"

"No fun at all," said Heat Wave. "How am I supposed to know which cop is on our side or not?"

"Just don't shoot until I say so, you got me?" said Captain Cold.

"So, where's Goldie?" asked Heat Wave, referring to his partner's sister.

On cue, Golden Glider shows up with a stolen CCPD vehicle.

Captain Cold looks at his hired cop and says, "Put your hand on the wall."

The cop did as he was told. Captain Cold shoots his Cold Gun, freezing his hand to the wall.

"Just to make our escape look convincing," said Captain Cold. "Don't worry. Your boys will thaw you out."

The cop nods at his payer and acts like he's struggling to get out of the ice in case anyone is watching. The criminal duo meet up with their getaway driver.

"Nice to have you back, Lenny," said Golden Glider.

"Good to be back," said Captain Cold.

"Did you really have to spare that cop?" asked Golden Glider.

"He's on my payroll. Killing him means I'm removing one of the many cops who are," said Captain Cold.

"I would've burned him," said Heat Wave.

"It's good to be back," said Captain Cold, feeling as if he missed the pyromaniac's attitude.

"Hey, dad has a job for us tonight. Stagg Industries," said Golden Glider. "They got some piece of tech that would really be beneficial to us. Interested, brother?"

"No, I think I'll sit this one out," said Captain Cold. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be sure to send some of my friends in blue to assist you should anything go wrong."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you, Lenny?" replied Golden Glider with a smile. "So, where do you want me to drop you off?"

"A block away from Jitters. I could use some coffee," said Captain Cold.

As Golden Glider drove the van towards Central City's most popular coffee shop, Captain Cold started thinking about what he was doing. With the Spear of Destiny, he brought Mick back to life, turned his father into a loving man, despite still being a criminal, and the person he could love as much as his sister has returned to his life. Yet, there was this feeling in his gut telling him that this was not worth it. He wonder, "Why did I let this happen?"

* * *

Later that day, Leonard returns to his home. The place he was raised. The place where his mother lives. Her name is Lorraine Snart. Before his sister was born, Leonard only had his mother to make him smile. While his father was not yet the angry, ruthless father he was in the original reality, he was still a troubling parent who may have cared for him but never had the time for.

Leonard was about to knock on the door, but his hand stopped half-way. He was hesitating, and he knew why. Regardless, he came here to see her and that's he'll do. He knocks, and his mother answers. She didn't look too happy to him, though.

"Hi, mom," greeted Leonard. "I bought you coffee. Extra milk. Your favorite."

"Well, come in then," said Lorraine.

Leonard and Lorraine sit down on the dining table. Lorraine drinks her coffee, while Leonard just stared at her. It was still hard for him to believe that she was right there, in front of him. Alive and well. Lorraine noticed the staring and became confused.

"So, I heard Central City Bank has been robbed... again," said Lorraine, breaking the silence.

Leonard can tell that she wasn't pleased. When he used the Spear of Destiny to bring her back to life, he didn't want to change her. He loved her just the way she was. However, it would seem that she wasn't proud of him today.

"Mom, I know you don't approve of this life for me and my sister," said Leonard.

Lorraine sighs as she puts down her coffee cup. "Len, you know that I love you very much. With your father always consumed into his work, I did my best to be the best mother I can be. When your father went to jail, it changed him. I'm still surprised he remained almost the same person I married. Then he went to a life of crime, and you and your sister followed him, because we were desperate. But it became something more. You enjoy this life. But I understand. You and your sister are both adults. You make your own choices. I'm just an old woman who has to look after herself."

"Mother, no matter what I've become, who I've become, I'm still the same boy you raised," said Leonard.

"Maybe. I don't know," said Lorraine.

Leonard was beginning to feel down because of this conversation. He decided to tell her the big news. He takes out a little box and opens it, revealing an engagement ring. Lorraine was shocked to see this. She would've been happy, if her son's girlfriend wasn't someone she wasn't fond of.

"Mom, I know you never liked Sara, but you have to understand that there's a reason I chose her," said Leonard. "I love her."

"Have you told her that?" asked Lorraine.

After a brief hesitation, Leonard answers. "No... but I'm ready."

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy," said Lorraine.

"You will still be there for the wedding, right?" asked Leonard.

"I wouldn't miss my own son's wedding for the world," said Lorraine, holding her son's hands.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Leonard.

...

After leaving the house, Leonard calls Sara, who was working as an enforcer for Mayor Damien Darhk of Star City. Long-distance relationships were difficult, that's for sure, but Leonard and Sara managed. Although, a part of Snart knew that whatever they had in the new reality never really happened to them. She remembers them, but he doesn't.

 _"Hey, crook," greeted Sara._

"Assassin," greeted Leonard with his trademark snark. "How are things at Star City?"

 _"Well, Star City is now out of vigilantes. Felicity Smoak is no more," said Sara._

"Are you busy tonight?" asked Leonard.

 _"Depends. We have another date?" replied Sara._

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm coming over to Star City tonight. I have something important to talk to you about," said Leonard, looking at the ring box on his other hand.

 _"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" asked Sara._

"Why, my sweet assassin, why would I ever do that?" replied Leonard.

 _"Flattery, your ultimate get-out-of-jail-free card," replied Sara. "Where shall me meet?"_

"The Botanical Garden," said Leonard.

 _"I'll be waiting," said Sara before blowing a kiss through the phone._

After the phone call, Leonard's mind shifted back to his doubts about what he has done. All he wanted was to repair his family, but it hasn't been going as well as he hoped. He loved his sister, but a part of him still hoped she wasn't the reckless sadist she was today. He was glad to have Mick back, and while he always enjoyed breaking the law with his partner by his side, somehow, it didn't feel right. His mother is alive, but she's disappointed in him. He can tell that she's only showing him a fraction of her disappointment. He finally has her back, yet the man he is right now is not the man she wants him to be.

* * *

Leonard was about to pack up and leave for Star City, until he was called to S.T.A.R. Labs, which was now run by Eobard Thawne. Nate Heywood, whose hair has grown longer, came barging in with the claim that history may have been tampered. He felt it through was he calls "reality scars," unaware that Thawne himself was responsible for the tampering. To Nate's horror, Thawne ordered Leonard and Mick to take him to the woods and kill him.

That evening came when Leonard and Mick brought Nate, who was cuffed, to the woods for his execution.

"I can't believe I'm missing my date for this," muttered Leonard.

"Hey, we get to kill someone. That makes it worth it," said Mick.

"I don't understand any of this," said Nate, confused. "I'm not a threat to anyone."

"Sorry, but orders are orders," said Mick, pointing his Heat Gun at Nate.

"You never liked taking orders," said Leonard.

"I do when it means I get to use my gun," said Mick.

"This isn't right," said Leonard to himself.

"What's that?" asked Mick, having heard Leonard mutter to himself.

"All this, this isn't right," said Leonard.

"Why? The city is ours. Plus, no more heroes in red leotards to bother us," said Mick. "Sure, another speedster may be calling the shots, but you said you'd take care of him."

"True," replied Leonard. "Starting now."

Leonard hits Mick in the head really hard with his Cold Gun, knocking him out. He uncuffs Nate and asks him to come with him. As soon as they got in the car, Leonard tells Nate what is happening, which confirmed the theorist's theories on reality tampering.

"Wait, you're telling that somebody called themselves 'The Legion of Doom' used something called the 'Spear of Destiny' to rewrite reality?" asked Nate, trying to process all this information.

"That's right," confirmed Leonard.

"Yeah, but if reality has been changed, how do you remember another reality beyond this? Unless... you're one of them," theorized Nate.

"I'm not one of anyone," said Leonard. "I'm just a guy who had a big mistake."

* * *

In City Hall at Star City, Lisa Snart was summoned by Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn.

"Okay, what's this about?" asked Lisa, sounding like she was complaining. "Cisco was about to take me for a romantic dinner, yet I had to bail on him because of your call."

"Your brother left his partner knocked out in the woods while Nate Heywood is free to spread his rumor that reality has been changed," said Malcolm, sounding annoyed.

"I take it Mr. Snart is having second thoughts," guessed Damien.

"My brother's just confused, that's all," assured Lisa. "I can persuade him."

"Just be sure you get this done before Thawne finds out," said Malcolm.

"What if Mr. Heywood is only the first of Mr. Snart's old partners he's feeling nostalgic for?" wondered Damien.

"It was dangerous to keep them alive in any capacity," said Malcolm furiously.

"Including my brother?" questioned Lisa.

"At the very least, we should've wiped his brain," said Malcolm.

"Don't worry, Merlyn. I got it covered," said Lisa, holding up a tracking device. "When we used the Spear, I thought I'd put a tracker on my brother just in case."

Damien presses a button on his phone, calling his enforcers. Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe. It didn't take long until they arrived at the mayor's office.

"You ran, boss?" said Sara.

"Your boyfriend has gone rogue. Deal with him," said Damien.

"Leonard wouldn't do that," said Sara.

"We can let the bump of Mick Rory's head convince your otherwise," said Malcolm.

"Don't worry," said Amaya. "We'll have that traitor..."

"Cuffed and brought here," interrupted Sara. "He's my man. I decide what happens to him."

"Well, I'm his sister, and I second that," said Lisa, agreeing with Sara.

"Very well," said Damien. "Just don't be too gentle, Ms. Lance."

Lisa gives Sara the tracker that will help her and Amaya locate Leonard.

* * *

At Ray Palmer's apartment, Leonard and Nate find an invention of his called the Transreality Multiplexer, which, in theory, could restore one's memories of another reality. Leonard picks up the gun and nonchalantly aims it at Nate, who jumped with fright.

"I think you need to shoot him in the head," said Ray.

"Why did you tell him that?" asked Nate. "How many people are gonna point guns at me today?"

Nate makes a run for it, until Leonard pulls the trigger on Ray's invention. A beam is fired into Nate's head, causing him to pass out for a few seconds. Nate gets up with a light headache. At first sight of Leonard, his first instinct was to punch him. However, expecting this, Leonard ducks, causing Nate's face to make contact with Ray's face instead. Ray staggers back while holding his aching cheek.

"I saw that coming," said Leonard.

"You son of gun!" cursed Nate.

"It works," said Leonard, holding up Ray's gun.

"I guess it's my turn?" asked Ray.

"We need you to remember, Raymond," said Leonard. "Just suck it up and stand still."

"Okay, on three," said Ray. "One... two..."

Leonard fires the multiplexer at Ray, restoring his memories of the original reality. When he saw Leonard, he became angry.

"You!" shouted Ray.

Ray swings his fist towards Leonard, only for the criminal to dodge it, causing Ray to punch Nate instead. Nate was almost knocked down, but he remained standing, although his face hurts from the punch.

"Well, I guess you're both even," joked Leonard.

"You did this," said Ray to Leonard in a contemptuous way. "You trapped in our own personal hell. Do you have any idea how many toilets I've cleaned? So many."

Suddenly, Ray's door was kicked down, courtesy of Sara and Amaya.

"Sara!" said Ray happily.

"Amaya!" said Nate lovingly.

"You're both knucklehead," insulted Leonard. "They don't remember who you are. Besides, they work for Darhk."

"Oh, great," complained Ray. He then notices Sara's miffed expression. "I don't like the way she's looking at us."

"I rather admire the way she's looking at us," said Leonard with a smirk.

"Len, how could you do this?" asked Sara, hurt.

"You wouldn't understand, Sara," said Leonard.

"Oh, and by the way, you kept me waiting at the gardens," said Sara.

"Blame Thawne," said Leonard.

"No more talking," said Amaya.

And so, a fight breaks out. Sara was fighting Ray. Amaya was fighting Nate. Since they both remember the girls as their teammates, they refused to fight back, leading to their easy defeat. However, while fighting Nate, Amaya felt something strange in her chest. After pushing Nate down, she retreats.

Meanwhile, Leonard manages to shoot Sara with the Transreality Multiplexer, restoring her memories. When Sara looked at Leonard, she punches him in the face.

"You didn't dodge that?" asked Ray.

"I may have deserved that one," admitted Leonard.

Sara puts one arm around Leonard and pulls him in for a kiss, which surprised Ray and Nate.

"I couldn't help myself," confessed Sara.

As Leonard smiled, Sara punched him on the shoulder, putting on her angry face as she did.

"You did this to us," said Sara angrily. "You helped the Legion steal the Spear of Destiny."

"Speaking of the Legion, we need to deal with them," said Leonard.

* * *

Back at Star City, Lisa, Damien, and Malcolm are still discussing about getting rid of Thawne so they can use the Spear of Destiny for themselves. While they do, Damien plays darts using knives. Amaya comes running into the room, reporting that they found Leonard Snart and his "friends." When asked about Sara, Amaya assumed that Sara could be dead. To her surprise, Sara returns, which did not surprise Sara considering her history with death and resurrection.

Sara tried to get Amaya out of the office, only for Damien to suspect something. He shows her his trophy case, filled with masks from fallen vigilantes, such as Flash, Green Arrow, and such. He told her that his favorite kill was Black Canary. Unable to hold her rage back, Sara punches Damien, only to discover that he reacquired his magic upon creating the new reality. He had her frozen and suspended in mid-air.

Amaya was asked to execute Sara, but was shot with the multiplexer. The two girls escape, with Lisa blaming Damien for wasting time with a bad guy monologue instead of killing Sara immediately.

The two girls return to Central City and find Jax, who was Thawne's project supervisor at S.T.A.R. Labs. They shoot him with the multiplexer.

* * *

The Legends regroup at Nate's house, well, his mother's house, to be specific. Nate lives in the basement.

"Wait, so if Thawne created this world to punish us... why are your mom's sandwiches so good, bro?" Jax asked Nate, as he munched on Mrs. Heywood's sandwich.

"Speaking of Thawne, what did he have you two working on?" asked Ray.

"Grey did most of the work. I just made his life hell," said Jax. "From what I could tell, he was working on some kind of reactor, which would burn a thousand times hotter than the sun."

"What if Thawne is using it to destroy the Spear of Destiny?" realized Sara.

"Not possible. The Blood of Christ was the only way to destroy the Spear," said Nate.

"Unless Thawne figured out another way by incinerating it," said Sara.

"Why would Thawne want to destroy the Spear?" asked Amaya.

"If Thawne destroys the Spear, this reality can never be rewritten," said Nate, horrified.

"We have to find it before it happens," said Jax.

"Even if we do, we don't know how to access its powers," said Amaya.

"I do," said Leonard. "The Calebros Manuscript."

With Leonard's help, the Legends learned the incantation to activate the Spear of Destiny.

"Okay, Jax, you work on restoring Stein's mind before we get to the lab," said Sara.

"Remember. No powers. We have to do this on our own," said Amaya.

"What about Leonard?" asked Ray.

"Len's staying here," said Sara.

"What?" asked Leonard, surprised and hurt.

"We can't trust him, not after what he did," said Sara.

"If I recall correctly, I saved you from being a bunch of lapdogs," said Leonard.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been turned into lapdogs in the first place," said Sara. "Guys, can you give us the room, please?"

Everyone left so the assassin and the criminal can talk on their own. Leonard sat down on the chair with a face with a face the speaks flattery, while Sara paced for a few seconds, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Sara, I know I made a huge mistake," said Leonard.

"A ginormous one," corrected Sara.

"But I'm down here in this horrifying basement for a reason," said Leonard.

"And why should I believe you?" asked Sara.

Leonard stands up and walks towards Sara, looking at her in the eyes with love.

"Because I love you," said Leonard.

Sara seemed affected by these words, only to put on her angry face again a few seconds later.

"Bad time to say that," said Sara. "And I thought you were my whole world."

Sara turns her back on Leonard and walks away, leaving the ex-rogue feeling guilty and heartbroken.

* * *

Leonard returns to his mother's house. She answers the knocking on the door to find her son feeling down in the dumps.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked Lorraine.

"I have to go," said Leonard.

"You and Sara planning to elope or something?" guessed Lorraine.

"It's not about Sara," said Leonard. "I have to go. Forever. Never come back. Never see you again."

"What are you talking about, Leonard?" asked Lorraine, scared and confused by her son's words.

Instead of speaking, Leonard gives his mother a hug. She hugs him back. Leonard didn't want to let go of her, but he had to. Until he can let go, he hugged her for as long as he could. All he wanted was to see her again, only to realize that it was not worth it.

"I love you, mother," said Leonard sadly and sincerely.

"I love you too, son," said Lorraine, words coming from her heart.

Leonard lets go of Lorraine and heads for the door. He takes one more moment to look at his mother. She smiled at him with a face that was begging him not to leave her. He was gonna miss her so much, but he had to walk out the door. And he did.

* * *

Later that night, Leonard meets up with Lisa at a parking lot in Star City.

"Had a change of heart, Len?" asked Lisa.

"They've lost trust in me," said Leonard, appearing emotionally hurt. "Now I remember why I left them in the first place."

"Welcome back, jerk," said Lisa, smiling.

"Good to see you too, train wreck," replied Leonard with a smirk.

And so, they met up with Darhk and Malcolm at City Hall. Leonard informs them of the Thawne's plan to destroy the Spear of Destiny and the Legends' intention of stopping that from happening.

* * *

Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk, Mick Rory, and the Snart siblings arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs to find the Legends facing Eobard Thawne, who was wearing his Reverse Flash suit and holding the Spear of Destiny over the reactor that Martin Stein has been working on. The Legends couldn't make a move because they were targeted by Thawne's men, who were armed with plasma guns.

With Thawne distracted by taunting the Legends, Heat Wave fires his Heat Gun at the speedster, knocking the Spear of Destiny out of his hands.

"Not so fast, speedy," said Captain Cold.

"You have something we want," said Golden Glider.

"You need to learn how to share your toys, Eobard," said Damien.

"It's time for us to get our turn with the Spear," said Malcolm.

"To do what, exactly?" questioned Reverse Flash. "Don't you understand? I'm trying to protect you from yourselves. With the Spear destroyed..."

"Bored now," said Captain Cold, tired of listening to Thawne.

Captain Cold fires his Cold Gun at Reverse Flash, freezing the middle section of his suit and sending him flying towards a metal contraption, knocking him out. With the Reverse Flash down, the Legends and the remaining members of the Legion fight for the Spear.

Sara and Amaya use their fists to deal with Thawne's agents. Nate finds the Spear, only to be confronted by Darhk.

Reverse Flash wakes up, vibrates the ice off him, and lays his eyes on the Spear of Destiny. Damien steps back, leaving Nate's fate at the hands of the speedster. Reverse Flash runs towards Nate, who, with correct timing, hits him with the Spear of Destiny like a baseball bat. Reverse Flash crashes into a bunch of scientific equipment, getting knocked out again.

Nate and Damien laugh at this and were about to hi-five, only to remember that they're enemies. Damien knocks out Nate with a swift punch, only to get knocked out by Ray, who hit him in the neck with a microscope. Heat Wave gets in the way on Ray, so the scientist throws the Spear to Sara. With Heat Wave looking the other way, Ray knocks him out with the microscope.

Jax was dodging the blasts from Golden Glider's Gold Gun. She changes tactics and freezes the floor. Jax jumps on top of a table, but it was also starting to turn into gold. Grabbing on the plasma guns from the fallen agents, Jax engages Golden Glider in a shooting battle. They both hide behind fallen tables as they fired at each other. With good aim and correct timing, Jax blasts the Gold Gun away from Golden Glider, and then blasts her, stunning her.

Sara and Malcolm fight over the spear. They were evenly matched, as always, but in the end, Malcolm kicks the spear away from Sara. The spear landed right in front of Captain Cold. He picks it up. As soon as the Legends finished the last of Thawne's agents, all eyes were on Leonard.

"Nice work, Lenny," said Golden Glider. "Mind handing it over to your dear sis."

"Snart, no. You already gave it to them once and look what happened," said Ray, begging Leonard not to make the wrong choice again.

"That was Thawne," said Damien. "This time, it'll be different."

"Don't do this, man," said Jax to Captain Cold.

Captain Cold stared at the spear as he wrestled himself to make a decision. He looked at Sara, who was clearly hoping for him not to make a mistake again.

Amaya speaks her mind. "Leonard, I just want you to know that no matter what anyone says, I still believe in you."

Captain Cold looks at Amaya. The look on her face tells him that she was being sincere. She's been like the sister he wished for, and he admired her for her efforts to bring him and Sara closer together.

"Fork over the Spear, Len," said Heat Wave. "We're partners, aren't we? Partners share their toys."

"You have everything you ever want, Len," said Golden Glider. "You can have so much more. Just give us the Spear."

Captain Cold keeps a tight grip on the spear as he gives his answer. "No."

Golden Glider and Heat Wave were both shocked by this.

"All I wanted was to have a family to love me," said Captain Cold. "Now, I realize that I do have a family. I trust them, and because of that, they trust me."

Captain Cold tosses the Spear to Amaya, much to the Legends' delight and Golden Glider's disappointment.

"Amaya, darling, would you care to do the honors?" asked Leonard, smiling at his friend.

"Gladly," smiled Amaya.

Amaya picks up the Spear of Destiny and cites the incantation. However, she was interrupted when she was hit by a gold beam, thanks to Golden Glider's Gold Gun, turning her into a gold statue. Captain Cold, Nate, and the rest of the Legends watched in horror as the gold slowly covers Amaya from head to toe.

Golden Glider takes Heat Wave's Heat Gun as she walks closer to the gold statue that is Amaya Jiwe.

"I'm sorry, Lenny," said Golden Glider half-sarcastically, pretending to sound sorry. "I know you loved her like a sister."

Cranking the Heat Gun's power to an "11", in a matter of speaking, Golden Glider uses it to melt Amaya into a puddle of gold, further horrifying the Legends, especially Nate, who was the most affected by everyone.

Golden Glider picks up the Spear of Destiny. Captain Cold aims his Cold Gun at his sister, desiring to make her pay for Amaya's death. However, despite what she did, he couldn't shoot her because she was his sister.

"You wretch," insulted Sara, glaring daggers at Golden Glider. "I'll kill you all."

Reverse Flash runs in and shows himself. "I believe that's my line."

Reverse Flash steals the Spear from Golden Glider and drops it into the reactor, incinerating it. The Legends and the Legion of Doom have lost. Reverse Flash has won. Instead of killing his enemies and those who betrayed him, he chose to let them live, feeling that leaving the Legends to wallow in self-pity of their defeat is a better punishment than death.

* * *

The Legends (minus the still mentally-trapped Martin Stein who is dedicated to working for Thawne) return to Nate's mother's basement to mourn. Consumed by anger and grief, Leonard breaks a wooden chair with his fist.

"My mom wouldn't like that," said Nate.

"As if I care," growled Leonard, still mourning for Amaya.

"I can't believe this is happening. I refuse to believe this is over," said Jax, trying to stay positive.

"Without the Spear, there's no way we can undo all of this," said Ray hopelessly.

"There is one way," said Sara. "Time travel. We go back to 1916 and stop the Legion from ever getting the Spear of Destiny in the first place."

"Sara, you know the rules. We're not supposed to change events we've participated in," said Jax.

"And if we do, we risk a time paradox that could destroy all of time," added Ray.

"Even if we weren't worried about messing with time, we have no way of going back," said Nate.

"We don't even know where the Waverider is," said Jax.

"If it even exists in this reality," said Nate negatively, emphasizing "is."

"There is one person who knows," said Sara, thinking about their old captain. "We just have to find him."

 **Only one chapter left, folks. Now, you know why I wrote moments between Leonard and Amaya. It was to sell the emotion he felt when she died. Honestly, I made me sad on the inside writing Amaya's death and Leonard's grief.**

 **By the way, what do you think about Leonard's moments with his mother?**

 **Next: Aruba**


	10. Aruba

**This is it. The finale chapter. I wish I could've done more with this story, but I just did what I could.**

 **Oh, and just to avoid confusion, I will be referring to the past Legends in World War I as "Past Sara", "Past Leonard", etc. The ones who came from Doomworld will be referred to by their names alone ("Sara", "Ray", "Rip", etc.)**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **Special thanks to Steve993, godspeed 251, and Aragorn II Elessar for the recent reviews.**

In the basement belonging to Nate's mother, Ray and Jax are trying to create something that will communicate with the Waverider, wherever it is, while the other Legends sit down and wait. Sara, however, was losing her patience, pacing back and forth as she watched the scientist and the engineer work.

"Are you guys finished yet?" asked Sara.

"You asked us that five minutes ago," said Ray.

"Look, it's not easy to get a 21st Century radio to communicate with a 22nd Century time ship," said Jax.

Sara decides to focus on other matters, like Nate, who was still grieving from Amaya's death.

"How are you holding up?" She asked him.

"Better than Amaya," answered Nate sadly.

"I never knew about you two," said Sara.

"I did," said Leonard.

"And you didn't tell any of us?" asked Sara.

"You respected 'our' privacy during Year One, right?" replied Leonard.

Sara couldn't help but smile. Secretly, she missed her "thing" with Leonard being private. That privacy stopped when she uncharacteristically tackled him at Jitters because she was so happy to see him.

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly know what we were," said Nate. "But we were figuring it out."

"I figured it out!" exclaimed Ray. "We've been assuming that the Waverider's broadcasting system is using a quantum frequency, but only if the quad band antenna is aligned."

"Ray, you are a genius," replied Jax.

While the two geniuses continue to work, Sara decided to talk to Leonard.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" asked Leonard.

"For not believing in you," said Sara. "Amaya stood up for you when none of us did. It makes me think that maybe I'm not the perfect girl for you."

"I don't blame you, Sara," said Leonard. "But you're wrong. You are the one. Why else did you think I said what I said last night? Granted, it was the worst time ever, but... I meant it."

"With all you heart?" asked Sara.

Leonard crosses his heart and smiles at her. Sara smiled back. She can feel the broken trust in her heart repaired completely.

 _"Sara? Mr. Snart? Dr. Palmer?"_

That was Rip's voice, meaning that the radio must be working.

"Good job, guys," said Sara, congratulating Ray and Jax.

"We didn't do anything," said Ray.

 _"No, Mr. Palmer. I homed in on your location," said Rip._

"Well, haul yourself over here and come pick us up," said Jax.

 _"There may be one 'small' problem with that," said Rip, emphasizing "small."_

The Legends turn their heads to see the Waverider, except it was small like a children's toy. Sara walked closer towards the ship and saw

"Rip, is that you?" asked Sara, poking the ship's window repeatedly.

From inside the shrunken ship, Rip can see Sara's gargantuan face through the window and feels the shaking of the ship from her poking. He started losing balance as he held on to the controls.

 _"Ms. Lance, please, stop!" pleaded Rip._

"Sorry," apologized Sara, ceasing the poking.

Leonard couldn't help but feel amused. He could picture how Rip was doing inside the tiny ship during all the poking.

"Why would Thawne use the Spear of Destiny to shrink the Waverider?" wondered Sara.

 _"I don't think he used it. I believe he used Dr. Palmer's exo-suit," said Rip._

"Then he must still have it in his lab," guessed Ray. "If we can get to it, I can use it to unshrink the ship."

 _"And then what?" asked Rip._

"We have a plan to put reality back as it was," said Sara.

"You're not gonna like it, old timer," added Leonard.

* * *

Sara, Leonard, Ray, Jax, and Nate snuck into S.T.A.R. Labs to retrieve Ray's exo-suit. After Leonard knocks out one guard, they split up to look for the suit. Ray and Jax found it in a lab. Ray kissed his suit like someone he missed so much, which disturbed Jax. While Rip was driving the tiny Waverider to the lab, Damien Darhk showed up to kill the Legends himself.

Darhk magically choked both Ray and Jax just as the Waverider showed up. Rip ordered Gideon to fire all the Waverider's weapons, but all they did was make "pew pew" sounds. Darhk was unaffected, and amused at the same time. Fortunately, Leonard showed up and did to Darhk what he constantly did to Mick. He knocked out Darhk with his Cold Gun.

Ray uses his Atom suit to grow the Waverider back to its regular size. After the Legends boarded the Waverider, they traveled back to World War I.

* * *

The Waverider arrives at 1916, France and cloaked itself to hide from prying eyes.

"Well, we're about to destroy time itself by interfering with events we've already participated in," said Rip sarcastically, still skeptical about the idea.

"To save Amaya, I'm in," said Nate.

"I'm not gonna let Grey stay as Thawne's lackey," said Jax with determination.

"We can't allow Doomworld to exist, no matter what," said Sara.

"Doomworld? That's cute," commented Leonard.

"At the very least, we need to preserve the stability of the time stream by avoiding contact with our former selves at all costs," said Rip.

"So, we'll help them destroy the Spear without them knowing," said Nate.

"Like Secret Santa," compared Ray.

"We already know where the Blood of Christ is," said Nate.

"We find it and wrap it up in a nice little bow for our former selves," said Leonard.

"I have a question," said Nate. "If our former selves destroy the Spear, wouldn't we cease to exist. We wouldn't even exist if the Legion never got the Spear."

"We're the aberrations," said Ray. "If we're gonna save reality, we have to erase ourselves."

* * *

And so, Atom flew into No Man's Land, shrunken, as he attempted to find the Blood of Christ. Sara and Rip watched from the trenches in disguise. Instead of digging, Atom just used his ion blasters to blast the dirt off the small chest containing the Blood of Christ. He opens it and take the vial, much to the delight of Rip and Sara.

Just when it looked like the road to victory couldn't get any easier, Eobard Thawne zooms in and steals the vial, crushing it so the blood can never be used to destroy the Spear of Destiny. Finally heeding the advice repeatedly given to him by Malcolm and Damien, Eobard literally rips out Atom's heart from his chest in a second.

Atom falls dead as Sara and Rip watched in horror. Atom, a.k.a. Ray Palmer, is dead.

...

Back on the Waverider, the Legends were mourning over Ray's death. Leonard, however, while grieving, remained as strong and confident as he always looked.

"I know this is gonna sound 'cold-hearted' of me, but it doesn't matter," said Leonard. "Like Raymond said, we're aberrations. The plan was to erase ourselves from existence to save history, and that's what we're gonna do."

"Leonard's right," said Sara. "The mission hasn't changed."

"Except now we can't destroy the Spear without the Blood of Christ," said Nate.

"So, we steal the spear and get it out of 1916," said Sara.

"Stealing from ourselves, huh? This is gonna be fun," replied Leonard.

Rip sighs. "Need I remind that we cannot interact with ourselves."

"Which is why the three of you are gonna sneak into the Waverider, while the others yous are at the church," said Sara.

"Now, that sounds like a plan," said Jax, agreeing to it.

 _"I suggest you make haste,"_ said Gideon. " _Events are already in motion. Mr. Snart is currently being contacted by Mr. Rory._ "

"If we're gonna go impersonating as ourselves..." said Nate, knowing there will be a specific requirement from him for the plan to work.

"You need a haircut," finished Rip.

"And in the event we don't pull this off, what's say we go to Aruba?" suggested Leonard. "Mick's always wanted to go there."

"Sounds like fun," agreed Sara. "I'll bring my best bikini."

Leonard smirks at Sara, already imagining what they're time in Aruba will be like.

* * *

After getting a haircut, Nate goes with Leonard and Rip to infiltrate the Waverider of the past to steal the Spear of Destiny. As a thief himself, Leonard puts himself in charge of the operation, much like in Chicago. He orders Rip shuts down Gideon and told Nate to keep the other Past Legends in the library. While Leonard steal the spear, Rip was caught by Jax and Nate was distracted by the sight of Amaya. Rip lied to Jax that he needed to perform an efficacy scan on Gideon, while Nate gave Amaya a hug, telling her that he missed her. Amaya pointed out that "he" left the ship minutes ago.

Outside the ship, Sara and Jax were keeping an eye out for the other Past Legends. They had just returned from the church, but Rip and Leonard are still in the cargo bay because Nate was too busy seeing Amaya. The three of them are trapped in the cargo bay as the Past Legends will definitely see them once they exit the ship.

Without any other options, Sara and Jax decided to stall them.

"Guys, we have a problem," said Sara. "The ship, it's... broken."

"What she means is that there's a, uh, radiation leak," lied Jax.

"Yes, and it's very dangerous and we need to keep our distance," said Sara. "So, if you would all just follow me..."

"Wait, where's Amaya?" asked Past Nate.

"She's... safe," said Sara. "We got everyone out of the ship."

"Except for Grey, who is busy fixing the ship," said Jax.

"I thought you said it was dangerous to be on board," said Past Rip.

Sara puts on a fake smile and fake-laughed. "What's a little radiation for one half of Firestorm."

 _"Ray, what's your 20?" asked Past Sara through the comm-link._

"I... I'm standing right in front of you," answered Past Ray, confused.

 _"Ray, whoever that is, she's an impostor. Take her out," ordered Past Sara._

"What about the other Jax?" asked Past Ray.

 _"Wait, there's a fake version of me, too?" reacted Jax. "Ray, whoever this bozo is, kick his ass!"_

"No problem," replied Past Leonard, approaching the "fake" Jax.

Past Ray cautiously walks towards the "fake" Sara, a bit nervous to subdue because she looks exactly like Sara.

"I'm sorry, Sara," said Past Ray.

"For what?" asked Sara.

"For listening to you," said Past Ray.

Past Ray punches Sara in the face. Past Leonard throws his fist towards Jax, but he ducks under it. Past Rip holds Sara so Past Ray can subdue her. Jax, meanwhile, loses to Past Leonard immediately, getting knocked out with one hard punch across the face. Sara dodges the next punch from Past Ray, which hit Past Rip instead. Sara hits Past Ray in the face and knocks him down so she can explain the situation.

 _"If fake me is anything like real me, Ray's gonna need some help," said Past Sara._

"Copy that, captain," said Past Nate, turning himself into steel.

Past Nate knocks out Sara with one steel-powered punch to the face. When he touched Sara's face to see if there was any face-changing technology, there wasn't. Rip realizes that Sara and Jax are, indeed, real. Ray was confused, because this would mean that the Legends from the future traveled back to an event they're participated in.

Inside the Waverider of the past, Firestorm, believing that Leonard, Rip, and Nate are the Legion of Doom in disguise, blasts them with fire to subdue them.

* * *

Sara, Leonard, Jax, Rip, and Nate are brought aboard to the bridge of the Waverider by their past selves to be interrogated.

"Alright, who's wearing whose faces?" asked Past Sara.

"We are not the Legion," said Rip, trying to explain. "Believe it or not, we are future iterations of yourselves who have traveled back to prevent some sort of calamity."

"I don't believe it," said Past Sara. "Why would Rip Hunter break the first rule of time travel?"

"Believe me, I'm asking myself that very same question," said Rip.

Past Rip enters the bridge only to see the future version of himself.

"Oh, bollocks!" cursed both Rip's at the same time.

Suddenly, the ship started to shake. Everyone inside almost lost their balance until the shaking ceased.

"What the hell was that?" asked Past Jax.

"It's a time quake," answered Rip.

"The result of us interacting with ourselves," added Past Rip.

"That wasn't so bad," commented Nate, as the time quake didn't feel so severe like an earthquake.

"Give it time," said Past Rip, expecting worse to come.

"Well, whose bright idea was it to do the one thing that could jeopardize all of time?" asked Past Sara.

"Yours," answered Sara, looking at her past self.

The two Leonard Snarts started looking at each other.

"What are you staring at, cold for brains?" started Past Leonard.

"Just admiring the handsome face that the White Canary loves so much," replied Leonard.

"I can agree," said both Saras dreamily.

"I can't believe even we would do something this foolish, unless something went terribly wrong the first time you were here," said Stein.

"I can't help but notice..." Ray paused, afraid to finish.

"Not all of us came back with you," finished Amaya.

"What happens to us in the future?" asked Nate.

The Legends from Doomworld didn't know how to answer the question in a safe way. Leonard, without hesitation, decides to rip off the bandages quickly.

He points at Amaya and says, "Burned."

He points at Ray and says, "Heartless."

He points at Stein and says, "Left behind."

"The Spear ended up in the Legion's hands. Bad things happened and it sucked, but if we can prevent the Legion from ever getting the Spear, everything goes back to normal and you all get to live," said Sara.

Past Leonard decides to leave to take some time to process all this information. Leonard followed him.

* * *

In the galley, Past Leonard was drinking a bottle of beer. Leonard shows up to talk to him.

"Coping with stress the way Mick does, huh?" said Leonard.

"Speaking of Mick, I'm guessing you remembered seeing him out here," said Past Leonard.

"Asking me to use the spear to bring him back, yes, I did," remembered Leonard.

"You did, didn't you?" guessed Past Leonard. "I can see the look of regret in your eyes. I've felt it before."

"I made the stupidest mistake in my life, and that's saying something," said Leonard. "It's because of that, I know that you're thinking about doing exactly what I did."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure it's worth it," said Past Leonard. "Sara. The Legends. A purpose in life. Even without Mick, I still feel whole, more or less."

"And that's good," said Leonard. "Amaya's dead because I didn't realize that until it was too late."

"Mick killed her, I'm guessing. You did say she was burned?" said Past Leonard.

"No, it was Lisa," said Leonard. "Turned her into gold before burning her... I felt like a piece of me was lost, and it hurt so bad."

"Do you ever feel regret choosing someone who isn't your sister over someone who is actually your sister?" asked Past Leonard.

"I love Lisa, but no, I have no regrets," said Leonard. "Amaya, she may not know me as well as Lisa, but she understand me better."

"So, how are things with you and your... our Canary?" asked Past Leonard, changing the subject.

"Choosing the Legion over her, she was angrier than she was when under the influence of the Lazarus Pit," replied Leonard.

"So, you're here to tell me not to make the same mistake you did," guessed Past Leonard.

"I'm here to tell you to do something cliche," said Leonard, taking the beer away from his past self. "Follow your heart."

* * *

The Legends, past and future, decided to travel out of 1916 when the Waverider's shields were being struck by World War I air artillery. The Waverider, however, crashes due to a time storm, caused by the interaction between the past and future iterations of the Legends.

So, they switch to Plan B. The Past Legends have to get the Spear to the Waverider from Doomworld. The Legends from Doomworld will make sure that they succeed in reaching it, even if they die trying. After all, they're aberrations, so it wouldn't matter if they live or not through the fight.

While everyone gears up for the final battle, Leonard asks Sara if they can have a moment alone.

"What's so important that you have to drag me away from something very serious?" asked Sara.

Leonard leans on the wall and says, in his own manner, "I know this is the end of the road for us, Sara. But aberration or not, I am not going to die without completing my ultimate mission."

"And what would that ultimate mission be?" asked Sara.

"Check inside your pocket," said Leonard.

Sara reaches into the pocket of her black coat and found something. To her shock, it was a ring. But it wasn't just any ring. It was an engagement ring. As for how it got in her pocket, she did remember that Leonard put his arm around her waist when he dragged her away from the bridge.

"What do you say, assassin? Care to tie the knot that will bind us for all eternity?" proposed Leonard.

Sara smiles, surprised and delighted. She slips the ring on her finger, which is a sure sign that she's saying "yes."

"Gideon, will you marry us?" asked Sara.

" _Certainly, Captain Lance,_ " replied Gideon. " _You may say your vows._ "

Sara decides to go first. "I, Sara Lance, take you, Leonard Snart, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to care for in sickness and in health, to fight honorably beside, 'til death do us part."

Leonard holds Sara's hands and says, "I, Leonard Snart, take you, Sara Lance, to be my lawfully wedded canary, to have and to hold, to fly with in the skies and stars, to stand with in battle of knives or guns, 'til death do us part."

Sara smiled at Leonard's unique vow. It sounded so like him. She admits, the original vow would sound so not like him.

" _I now pronounce thee Mr. and Mrs. Snart. You may kiss,_ " said Gideon.

Sara and Leonard didn't waste time kissing each other to seal the marriage. Despite the wrong attire and the wrong time, they were more than happy to arrive to this very moment. It was all they both wanted, even if it would only last for a short time. They didn't care. All they needed was each other.

"Sara Snart. I like it," commented Sara in between the kiss.

...

The Legends, all of them, exit the damaged Waverider and prepare to make a run for it. They can see Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk in the distance, both armed with futuristic guns. They were accompanied by Lisa Snart and Mick Rory, both ready to use their specialized guns. They have been informed by Eobard Thawne from Doomworld about the Doomworld Legends' plan.

"We all clear on the plan?" Sara asked the Past Legends.

"Run like hell. Try not to die," replied Past Sara, who is holding the Spear of Destiny.

Sara then asks the Doomworld Legends, "What about you guys? Are you ready?"

"Other than the fact that I can't Firestorm and Nate can't steel..." Jax stated the obvious.

"You bet we're ready," said Nate, determined despite being powerless.

Past Atom and Past Firestorm take flight as the Legends on the ground start to run forward. The Legion attempt to shoot the fliers out of the sky, while Jax, Nate, and both Rip Hunters use laser pistols to take out the enemy.

When Malcolm and Damien's guns run out of power, they decided to go back to the basics.

Golden Glider shoots Past Atom out of the sky with her Gold Gun, covering part of his suit in gold.

Malcolm shoots Past Firestorm out of the sky with an arrow, causing the superhero to separate upon crashing. Malcolm was about to kill Past Stein with an arrow when Jax jumped in the way and took the hit, dying in the process. Past Jax grabs one of Malcolm's arrows and stabs him in the leg before whacking him in the face with his own bow. The two past halves of Firestorm continue to run, despite Past Stein mourning the death of future Jax.

Leonard engages in a shootout with Mick. They dodge each other's hits, until their beams accidentally crossed. Fortunately, Leonard had installed a new feature in his Cold Gun prior to the battle. Cranking up the power and the temperature, the cold beam overpowers the heat beam and destroys Mick's Heat Gun, creating a small explosion that knocked Mick back. Mick was about to get up, until Leonard knocked him out with his Cold Gun... again.

"I think this is turning into a habit," commented Leonard.

Leonard then grabs Damien and holds him at gunpoint. Lisa gave Leonard one chance to join her side.

"Go away, sis," growled Leonard.

"C'mon, is that any way to treat your sister, your favorite partner?" asked Lisa.

"I have no partner or team. I have a family," said Leonard, feeling proud once again to say these words.

"Yeah, Darhk said you've gotten soft," said Lisa. "Let me fix that."

Lisa, deciding that this version of her brother is not her brother at all, sticks her Gold Gun to Leonard's back and fires, piercing him in the heart with a gold shard, killing him. Sara was horrified to see this and quickly approaches him.

"Len, no!" cried Sara. "No, don't you dare close your eyes."

"It's okay," said Leonard weakly as he held Sara's face with his hand affectionately. "I completed my mission. You."

Sara smiles in spite of the tears, happy to hear him say those words. With the little strength in him, Leonard smiled at her and looked at her with love.

"I love you... assassin," said Leonard.

"I love you too, crook," said Sara.

Sara kisses Leonard one more time before running off. The ex-rogue smiles one more time before his eyes close permanently. Past Atom comes to in time to see Leonard's dead body.

"Snart, no!" cried Past Atom.

Lisa aims her cold gun at Atom, but before she could fire, a cold beam comes out of nowhere and hits her, knocking her down and unconscious. Past Atom turns his head to where the cold beam came from. It came from Leonard, Past Leonard, to be precise.

"Spare me the dramatics, Robocop," said Past Leonard snarkily.

"You're alive," said Past Atom happily.

Past Atom was about to give Past Leonard a hug, but he stopped him with a threat.

"Hug me, you'll get frozen heart."

Meanwhile, in the trenches, Damien Darhk kills Nate by stabbing him with his blade, horrifying Past Amaya. Past Sara gives Past Rip the Spear of Destiny so she can take on Darhk. The two engage in a sword battle that was evenly matched. Past Sara wins by countering Damien's strikes with a spin move that ended with her blade against his throat.

"What are you waiting for? Do it," dared Damien.

"I got news for you, Damien. My sister's not dead. She's alive," said Past Sara.

Past Sara steps back and lets her future self knock out Darhk with a punch to the face.

Sara and Rip meet up with the Past Legends at the rendezvous point.

"I can't believe we made it," said Past Atom.

"Don't jinx it," said Sara.

Suddenly, Eobard Thawne, wearing his Reverse Flash suit, shows up and started running circles around them.

"He jinxed it," complained Past Jax.

"Despise that guy," growled Past Leonard.

In the blink of an eye, another speedster, whose running left behind red lightning, snaps Rip's neck.

"Not that guy," said Reverse Flash. "These guys!"

What seemed like dozens of version of Eobard Thawne appeared, surrounding the Legends.

"You traveled back in time to help yourselves. I figured I could do the same," said Reverse Flash. "Give me the spear and I'll spare your team."

"You can go to hell," cursed Stein, refusing.

"No, but I'll make one for you," replied Reverse Flash. "Last chance."

Past Amaya whispers to Past Sara, "Use the Spear."

Reverse Flash's army all started running circles around the Legends, toying with them, knocking them around. Past Atom and Past Nate, steeled up, tried to hold them off, to no avail.

Past Sara cited the incantation to activate the Spear of Destiny.

"It can't be me," said Past Sara in fear. She turns to Past Amaya and says, "Use it. Fix the world."

However, one of the time remnants knocked Past Amaya away from Past Sara, preventing her from using the Spear.

"Sara, there's only one way we can do this," said Past Leonard. "We have to do it together."

"But there's too much darkness inside me, as is inside you," said Past Sara.

"Before he died, my future self told me to listen to my heart," said Past Leonard. "Well, it's telling me that we're stronger together."

"I'm not sure it will work," said Past Sara.

"Do you trust me?" asked Past Leonard, holding his hand out.

Past Sara thinks, only to mentally slap herself for even taking a second to think about this. She gives him her answer.

"I do," said Past Sara.

Past Sara moves the Spear closer to Past Leonard, allowing him to hold it with her. The two closed their eyes as the Spear did its work.

* * *

Sara and Leonard wake up and find themselves in a house. While Sara was confused, Leonard looked at his surroundings like they were familiar to him. That was because they were.

"This is my house," said Leonard. "Or it was."

"Lenny."

The two turned their heads to the direction of the voice. It was Lorraine Snart.

"My beautiful boy," she said, giving her son a hug.

Leonard couldn't resists hugging her back. She looked real. She felt real. For the first time in decades, she was right here in front of her.

"Len, it's not her," said Sara.

"But how?" asked Leonard, letting go of his mother.

"It's the Spear," realized Sara.

Lorraine opens the broom closet and takes out the Spear of Destiny, giving it to her son.

"Your death. Father's imprisonment. Mick. Lisa. I can just undo all that, change all that?" asked Leonard.

"Yes," said Lorraine. "But the Spear needs someone pure of heart to use it. It needs someone who is strong enough to do the right thing."

"All these years, I thought I was nothing more than a crook who cared about himself," said Leonard. "Now, in spite of losing my partner and my sister still living in the darkness, I feel... whole. Why?"

"It's all about moving forward, Lenny," said Lorraine. "Changing the past, it's tempting, but in the end, we must make the necessary sacrifices."

"All the suffering in my life, it's all been building up to this moment, hasn't it?" asked Leonard as he started to tear up. "The moment when I have to choose between accepting what I have and having everything I could ever want.

Lorraine simply smiled at him.

"Even if were to do the right thing, it would mean I can't have you back in my life," said Leonard sadly.

"I'll always be with you," said Lorraine, putting her hand over his heart, reminding him of where she has always been.

Leonard hugs her mother again as a tear comes down his eye. She hugged him back. Sara smiled at the sight of this, regardless if it was all real or not.

"I love you, mother," said Leonard.

"I love you too, my little Captain Cold," said Lorriane.

* * *

Past Leonard and Past Sara open their eyes just as Reverse Flash steals the Spear of Destiny from them.

"Too slow, Mr. Snart," teased Reverse Flash. "Now, I'm gonna do what I should've done from the start. I'm gonna erase all of you from existence."

However, when Reverse Flash tried to use it, nothing happened.

"We made a little alteration," said Past Leonard with a smug look on his face.

"You de-powered the Spear," guessed Reverse Flash. "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way. I'm gonna drive this through your heart."

Reverse Flash prepares to run the Spear through Leonard, until everyone heard a roar in the distance.

"About that..." said Leonard, still looking smug.

Black Flash shows up and kills Reverse Flash by sinking its vibrating hand into his heart, wiping him from existence. All Reverse Flash can do is scream in agony and defeat as he ceases to exist.

After the evil speedster was gone, Doomworld Sara started to disappear.

"You made me proud," said Sara to Past Leonard.

"I did what you would want me to do," said Past Leonard.

"And I'm proud of you for that," said Sara, smiling. "Remember, Legends never die."

And with those last words, Doomworld Sara disappears from existence, having fulfilled her purpose.

* * *

With reality saved, all that was left now for the Legends is to return Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk, Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory to their proper timelines. Malcolm was return to his, as quoted by Sara, "crappy apartment" in 2016. Sara returns Darhk to Miami, 1987, the time and place where Thawne first recruited him.

Lisa and Mick were returned to 2015, only they were in separate places when Thawne recruited them. Sara took Mick to the back of Saints and Sinners club.

Leonard, meanwhile, took his sister to the waterfront.

"What are we doing here, Lenny?" asked Lisa.

"This is where Thawne recruited you for the Legion," answered Leonard. "I'm gonna wipe your memory and make sure you follow the same path as I remember."

"Even still, that won't change anything," said Lisa. "Thawne told me that in your time, I was locked up in Iron Heights. You think you can change me?"

"I know I can," said Leonard. "We're not that different, Lisa. We're both stubborn. That stubbornness doesn't prevent change. It fuels it."

"If you wanted to change me, you should've used the Spear," said Lisa.

"Yeah, I could've, but that's not the way," said Leonard. "I'm gonna help you, sis, but not with some ancient relic. With 'this'." He gestured to his heart.

"That's awfully cliche and cheesy," said Lisa.

"True," agreed Leonard. "See you 'round, train wreck."

"Whatever, jerk," snapped Lisa.

Leonard uses his the memory wiper on Lisa and walks away, leaving Lisa discombobulated.

* * *

Rip Hunter was about to take a jumpship and leave, only to be caught by Sara. He tells her than he is taking an indefinite leave of absence. He had expressed how proud he was of how the Legends have functioned as a team without him, especially under Sara's leadership. It made Sara feel proud to wear the title of captain.

After one more handshake between the two of them, Rip leaves.

"Well, well, well. It seems the Waverider has a new permanent captain."

Sara smiles and turns around to see Leonard, smiling at her, feeling proud of her, obviously.

"Yeah, well, I could always use a co-captain," said Sara. "And don't say otherwise. You have 'captain' in your codename. Might as well use it."

"So long as I'm not charged with making the tough choices," said Leonard.

"Right. You prefer to improvise when a plan goes array," said Sara.

"Yeah, well, speaking of plans..."

Leonard takes the engagement ring off his finger. He flicks it into the air. Sara raises her hand to catch it. As if by luck, the ring smoothly slips on her finger. She lowers her hand to take a closer look at it. It was an engagement ring. She looked at Leonard with a shocked look on her face.

"What do you say assassin? Would you like to stay in the bird cage with me for all eternity?" proposed Leonard.

Sara smiled at Leonard's unique way of asking "Will you marry me?" It sounded so like him.

"Yes," she answered.

Sara leans forward and kisses him with a lot of love and passion. Leonard kissed her back.

* * *

Now that the Legends have save reality, and Amaya chose to stay with Nate, they decided to take a vacation.

"Leonard, you wanna do the honors? Plot a course?" asked Sara. "You earned it."

"Gideon, set a course for Aruba," said Leonard.

" _Roger that, Mr. Snart. Setting a course for Aruba, the year 2017,_ " responded Gideon.

Suddenly, the Waverider started to shake.

"What was that?" asked Amaya.

"I thought this situation would only occur if Mr. Rory was in charge of navigation," commented Stein.

" _In fact, it was another time storm_ ," said Gideon. " _It seems the disruption you caused in 1916 was only the beginning._ "

The Waverider bounces around the Temporal Zone, until it was ejected. The Legends can see the blue sky and white puffy clouds, as well as the clear sign that they were falling down.

"Get ready for a hard landing," said Sara.

"Oh, come on! Can we please go five minutes without crashing the Waverider?" complained Jax, fed up with the ship he was charged with keeping stable crashing.

The Waverider spins out of control as it falls closer and closer to the ground. It smashes through a building and crash-lands. Thanks to the "seatbelts", the Legends were unharmed from the crashing. All they suffered was a mild discomfort.

"This doesn't look like Aruba," said Leonard.

" _No, this is Los Angeles, 2017,_ " said Gideon.

The Legends look out the window. There were dinosaurs in Los Angeles.

"Guys, I think we broke time," said Sara.

 **THE END**

 **Just so you know, I'm not gonna be writing an alternate version of Season 3. It's not part of my plans for my "Unforgivable" series.**

 **So, I will just tell you this. In my Flash story, "Unbelievable", Leonard mentioned anachronisms and Zari Tomaz, meaning that the Legends still have to fix their temporal mess. In my other Flash story, "Unrestrained", Sara and Leonard are married and expecting a baby. So, that's all I can say.**

 **I hope you loved this. Feel free to tell me everything you loved about this chapter. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
